Sweet surprises
by Kawaiianime101
Summary: Mikan Sakura a drop dead gorgeous 13 year old girl enters the world of alices after finding out that she has two of the rarest alice in the world. But of course there's always a twist for Mikan. She's a TOMBOY! But would a tomboy like her find true love?
1. Mikan Sakura

Chapter 1

Hey……

The name's Mikan Sakura, 13 yrs old. I'm currently in a Black limo going to a school called Gakuen Alice or something like that. Anyway, the blonde haired dude that was supposedly my homeroom teacher, Narumi, explained to me that I have 2 of the rarest kind of Alice out there, specifically called the Nullification Alice and the SEC Alice.

( Narumi already explained everything, star ranks, rules and regulations etc….)

Great, just great…….

Another school means another set of slutty girls throwing themselves to a guy. And slutty girls means there's bound to be deranged fanboys, which in my case isn't really the greatest thing out there for a girl like me…….

I have a feeling you haven't fully seen me yet or should I say, I haven't described myself yet but lets just put it as simple as this, don't mean to brag but, my curves are to die for, my skin is as smooth as a glass but soft. I have silky brunette hair and chocolate brown orbs.

Argh!!!!!!!!!!

I can still hear my fanboys!!!

" SAYONARA SAKURA-SAMA!!!!!!!!"

These guys are seriously nuts!!!!!!!!

Back to the blonde dude that I decided to call Naru. " Mikan-chan, For now, you'll be a special star student, and you have to pick a default alice, ok?" Naru said.

" whatever " I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

" Kawaii!!!!! Acting all cold !!!!" Naru squealed.

I cant believe I just noticed it now! The guy is so not straight! He's gay! And now, looking at him completely, Heck! He's the definition of gay. Even I don't wear stuff like that!

His pink long-sleeved sweater shirt is seriously making me blind! And did I mention that I'm not the girliest person out there? I'm more in touch of my masculine side if I do say do say so myself.

Hey, Naru stopped talking, and that's when I realized that the car stopped.

Oh man! going to this school is kinda making me dense. " oi, Naru, is there a uniform in this school?" I asked in a voice that could give no emotion away.

" Hai, Mikan-chan! Why'd you ask?" Naru said a smile in his gay face.

" Give me a guy's uniform. 2 sizes bigger than mine. Got that?" I said, okay, maybe demanded.

" Not meaning to be nosy Mikan-chan, but why bother? Your cute, pretty and drop-dead gorgeous in 1 package, why bother dress up as a guy?"

Exactly what he said! That's the reason why! Fanboys are irritating! And besides, its easier to go around wearing pants ( is it pants or short? I don't really know A/n)

" None of your business" I simply stated.

We got out of the limo and walk to the principles office to finalize my transfer. When we opened the Principle's office's door ( confusing right? I got confused there too) sitting on a leather chair behind a desk was my uncle….

That was a big shocker….

Never expected that my uncle would own a school as big as this. " Mikan-chan!" My uncle said as he ran up to in an attempt to give his favorite niece a hug. I just side stepped, avoiding the "dangerous" hug.

As my uncle fell on the carpet, I noticed that Naru was still outside the office with a sweat drop, well that was no surprise, considering how uncle just acted, anyone would be surprised.

" Mikan-chan? Is that really you?" Uncle said with a voice that had a hint of disbelief.

I just nodded my head.

" You've grown to be quite a young woman!" uncle said as he stood up.

I just smiled a small smile.

Nice, my uncle's the owner of a school that has some kind of mutated students.

I just hope I can see aniki here.

" Uncle, Is aniki here?" I said in a quiet voice.

" Aniki? Oh yeah! He's here as a teacher!" My uncle replied cheerfully.

Sometimes I wonder how we're even related! Our personalities are too opposite!

After he explained that I was a special star and etc, etc and etc……….

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whoa! Was that a bomb or something?! The sound was HUGE!!!!

" Oh, so the information about the escape of the infamous Natsume Hyuuga was true eh" Naru muttered as he jumped out the window. ( wow, was that Narumi? He's ooc! A/n)

I actually ran after him curious about what happened.

When the gate was already in my view, I saw a boy with raven hair, about my age that has a cat mask that was standing on the wall.

The next thing I knew was Naru blowing or was that whispering to the boy and the raven haired dude got knocked out.

IN THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE

Sigh, Why am I alone here again?, not to mention an unconscious boy in the same room.

I took out my Ipod and and earphones, wore my baseball cap just incase somebody walks in and finds out that I was a girl. I also switched my clothes from a skirt to a pair of baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt with a black wrist band together with a black thick wrist watch on my left wrist as a limiting device. At least It's comfortable! Not like those girlie tight clothes.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes, listening to my music when suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to around and was instantly face to face with a crimson eyed and raven haired dude.

" Teme….. (you) " The boy started.

Then a vain popped in my head, I was now pissed, NOBODY TOUCHES ME! I screamed in my head.

I grabbed his wrist, then twisted his arm backwards, giving me the advantage of the situation.

" nobody touches me " I said in the most menacing tone that sent shivers down his spine.

################################################################################################################################################

TO BE CONTINUED……..


	2. Introduction to my new class

Chapter 2 Introductions

Flashback:

" _Teme….. (you) " The boy started._

_Then a vain popped in my head, I was now pissed, NOBODY TOUCHES ME! I screamed in my head._

_I grabbed his wrist, then twisted his arm backwards, giving me the advantage of the situation._

" _nobody touches me " I said in the most menacing tone that sent shivers down his spine._

End of Flashback

We stayed in that position for a long time. But then I heard him grunt in pain so I decided to leave him alone for today.

Like on cue, the teachers, including Naru, entered the room.

" Go back to your room Natsume, you'll have your punishment given by _him_" Narumi said, still with a cheery voice.

" Tch" Natsume replied and walked out the room with a scowl on his face.

I guess he's not used to being owned by another dude. ( hehehe! Thanks for that review! I was laughing my head off! A/n)

I just shrugged at the thought.

" Oi, Naru, when will I start school?" I said looking at Naru.

" Oh right, I almost forgot Mikan-chan! If your gonna dress up with like a guy, you need a guy's name too!"

I was silent for a while, thinking of a name that will suit me……..

How 'bout……..

Akira Mizuki!

Yeah, that'll work!

" Akira Mizuki, Fire Alice"

" Nice choice, Mikan-chan!" Naru said with a small chuckle.

What's up with him? Did I even say anything funny? I just pushed the thought at the back of my mind. I have others things to worry about.

Argh! Where are my Brothers when you need them! ( yes, BROTHERS! Hehehe A/n)

" Come on Mikan, I'll show you your room then introduce you to the class after you change to your uniform" Naru said while picking up something that looked like a package.

We took an elevator and arrived at the top floor.

Why are there only 2 rooms here?

" Mikan-chan, your room will be the door at the right side of the corridor, ok?" Naru said, pointing to a shiny wooden door.

I just nodded. I approached the door and turned the door knob.

What I saw surprised me.

The room was seriously HUGE! There was a small kitchen and a refrigerator by the sink. There was a black marble counter that the kitchen can be seen through. At the right corner of the room, by a sliding door, was a king sized bed. There was a plasma screen TV in front of the huge yet comfortable sofa. There was another wooden door by a bookshelf that was filled with books that I'll probably need for school.

Even though I was surprised, my stoic face remained.

" Mikan-chan, it's time to go to class, switch to your uniform and wear a wig with contacts, you can find it in the bathroom" Naru said pointing to the wooden door by the bookshelf.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

It revealed a walk in closet. It had boy's and girl's clothes on the east wall. While on a small part of the west wall, was a series of different wigs with different colored contacts. Straight a head was a door that I guess is the bathroom that Naru mentioned.

"Get out" I said to Naru.

" Hai, Mikan-chan. I'll pick you up after 30 minutes. Ok?"

" hn"

After Naru walked out the front door, I quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower for 15 mins.

I dried myself up and took the boy's uniform that I told Naru to get a little while ago.

After dressing up, I went to the wig section and picked up a messy raven colored wig with red highlights. I placed it on my head and secured it there, making sure it won't slip off my head. As for the contacts, I took a crimson colored pair with a few black specs.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I opened the door, revealing Naru.

" Are you ready? Mikan-chan?"

I just nodded my head.

We walked down a hallway and reached the classroom that Naru teaches.

" Wait here until I call your name ok, _Akira-kun_?"

" whatever" I said.

IN THE CLASSROOM

" Ohayo! Minna-san! We'll---" Naru started.

"We'll be having a new student!" Koko continued.

The class instantly went silent.

" you can go in now!" I heard Naru shout.

I went in the door with my hands in my pocket, and with a I-don't-give-a-damn look.

" KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA" all the girls shouted except of course the famous Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai.

You're wondering why I know her? She's a childhood friend, practically a sister. For short, my best friend. I already know that she was here, even though she didnt say good bye. Having uncle as the headmaster has it's privileges. I looked at the class' records and the other stuff too.

Argh.

Fangirls.

" Introduce yourself, Akira-kun"

" Akira Mizuki" I said in a mono tone voice.

All the girls had hearts in their eyes. Sigh…………FANGIRLS!!!!!!

" Ok class, Who wants to be his partner?" Naru announced.

All the girls squealed and raised their hands. Typical fangirls.

" What about……" Naru started and scanned the room for my soon to be partner.

" Natsume-kun, You'll be Akira-kun's partner. Adieu! I have to go to a meeting! Free period! " Naru said as he waltz out of the classroom.

I scanned the room for an empty seat. I saw one by a raven haired dude with a manga on his face and feet plopped on the desk.

I walked down the aisle and arrived at the seat, I plopped myself down.

The boy on the other side was Ruka Nogi, based on the info I've read, he has the animal pheromone.

Suddenly the dude with the manga removed it from his face and turned to look at me.

I guess this is the famous Natsume Hyuuga. He glared at me with his crimson red eyes.

OH! WHOA!

Raven hair and crimson eyes! It's the dude that touched me!

I smirked at him.

" So, what's the feeling of getting owned? Hyuuga?"

And there was complete silence in the room

################################################################################################################################################

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	3. My Brothers

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

_Suddenly the dude with the manga removed it from his face and turned to look at me._

_I guess this is the famous Natsume Hyuuga. He glared at me with his crimson red eyes._

_OH! WHOA!_

_Raven hair and crimson eyes! It's the dude that touched me!_

_I smirked at him._

" _So, what's the feeling of getting owned? Hyuuga?"_

_And there was complete silence in the room_

**End of Flashback**

Everyone in the room was utterly shocked. I mean, who would have figured that _THE Natsume Hyuuga_ got beaten by another dude?

I copied the mind reading alice from the dude earlier, then activated it. And _MAN_! There were a lot of thoughts alright!

" _Natsume-sama got out-staged by a punk?"_

" _Natsume got beaten?!"_

" _Is it possible?!"_

" _OH MY GOD! HELL JUST BROKE LOOSE!" _

I chuckled at that one. Then all eyes were on me with a stare that completely says what-is-this-guy-chuckling-about-at-a-situation-like-this?!

Then I turned the alice off and gazed at the glaring fire caster with amusement clearly showing in my eyes.

Then i girl with seaweed hair wiggled her way out of the now growing crowd at our desk.

" Natsume-sama? Is that true? You got beaten by a newbie? He's nothing like you Natsume-sa----" and that's when I got pissed off. I turned to glare at the bitch. Then she started to cower and go back to the crowd.

It turned out that she was the so-called president of the stupid fanclub for Hyuuga and Nogi. Her hair seriously looks like seaweed. Better give her a nickname.

" Shut up Permy, stay ou----" I started to say but was cut off.

_**BANG!**_

Then all the eyes went to the little boy with silver hair and seemingly emotionless olive-green eyes.

" Yo-chan! You've come to see Sumire-nee-chan and Natsume-nii-chan ne?" said The girl that had the guts to interfere. Then I saw Permy go to him running. Sigh, the girl never learns.

" Get away from me hag" the boy said when Permy was a meter away and released his ghosts. She instantly ran around the room screaming her lungs off.

And that's when I cracked! I was laughing out loud, surprising everyone with my soft melodic laugh which instantly had girls swooning over for.

The little boy scanned the room, surprising everyone when his adorable eyes landed on me.

He ran across the room, then hugged me with full force, causing me to stop laughing and say a little " ugh ". Everyone's jaws' dropped to the floor by the sudden action of little Youichi Hijiri, a.k.a Yo-chan, a.k.a Natsume Junior, except Hyuuga and Hotaru while Nogi's were only slightly ajar.

" Tadaima……. Yo-chan" I said as my eyes visibly softened at the sight of the little silver haired boy in my arms.

"Okaerinasai……..Onii-chan" My little brother said with teary eyes than Hotaru caught sight of and instantly took pictures. (A/n Kawaii!!!!)

Permy was the first one out of the many shocked people to snap out of their trance and shook her head as if not believing that this was real.

" **HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!** " All the girls shouted except for the Ice Queen. Finally, a decent reaction.

" Yeah, got a problem with that? " I said while I adjusted Yo-chan in my arms and placed him on my lap, while he made himself comfortable.

" I thought you'd never come back, Aki-nii-chan" Yo-chan said while wiping his eyes.

" Who told you that? Didn't I promise you that I'd come back for you and Nii-san?" I said as I pinched his adorable little cheeks.

" Yo-chan? Where's Nii-san?" I asked confused on why he hasn't welcomed his little sis back. I know that he's always busy but cant he make time for his little sis for a home-coming hug?

" Here I am " Said a deep voice by the door.

################################################################################################################################################

TO BE CONTINUED…….

A/N

Hey guys! Hope you like it so far! I wont be updating until I'll receive at least 10-15 more reviews! Sorry for the pressure but I need to boost up my confidence! Good luck on handling the cliché! JA!


	4. My Nii san

Chapter 4

**Flashback**

" _Tadaima……. Yo-chan" I said as my eyes visibly softened at the sight of the little silver haired boy in my arms._

"_Okaerinasai……..Onii-chan" My little brother said with teary eyes than Hotaru caught sight of and instantly took pictures. (A/n Kawaii!!!!)_

_Permy was the first one out of the many shocked people to snap out of their trance and shook her head as if not believing that this was real._

" _**HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!**__ " All the girls shouted except for the Ice Queen. Finally, a decent reaction._

" _Yeah, got a problem with that? " I said while I adjusted Yo-chan in my arms and placed him on my lap, while he made himself comfortable._

" _I thought you'd never come back, Aki-nii-chan" Yo-chan said while wiping his eyes._

" _Who told you that? Didn't I promise you that I'd come back for you and Nii-san?" I said as I pinched his adorable little cheeks._

" _Yo-chan? Where's Nii-san?" I asked confused on why he hasn't welcomed his little sis back. I know that he's always busy but cant he make time for his little sis for a home-coming hug?_

" _Here I am " Said a deep voice by the door._

**End Of Flashback**

Everybody turned to look at the dark figure that's leaning on the door way, smirking at the show that was happening.

" Nii-san…." I said with my eyes stuck on the on the jet black haired man.

" I came as soon as I heard you came back." The man with the Jet black hair and piercing red eyes as he walked across the room.

Everyone was silent, the reason? I have no idea, but right now, I only cared in seeing my nii-san.

I stood up with Yo-chan still in my arms and slowly walked up to my Nii-san. As we made eye contact, I can visibly see that his eyes softened and the cold aura that surrounded him, soon vanished and was replaced by a warm and comforting one.

Yo-chan, that was wide awake in my arms, squirmed and wiggled, as he stretched his arms toward the man that was known in the academy as the cold hearted Persona.

As little Yo-chan was a few inches away from Nii-san, fire engulfed the two of us, making it impossible to go near Persona-nii-san.

I turned around and glared at the infamous flame caster with anger visibly shown in my now crimson red eyes.

" What is your problem, Hyuuga?!" I asked the raven haired dude that was now standing while glaring at my older brother.

" Don't you ever touch Youichi." He threatened Perosna-nii-san

" Cant a person touch his otouto?" asked Nii-san with a hint of sarcasm and coldness present at his deep voice.

Now, it was Hyuuga's turn to shut up, and the fire that engulfed us was gone with the snap of my fingers. Ha! In your face! And I thought that he was gonna have a good come back. Sigh, this is getting ridiculous. I guess it's time to cut the fight.

" Nii-san, lets take this out side. I guess some people doesn't like your presence" I said with a smile on my face that sent the girls squealing and some fainting. But what surprised me the most is that even some of the guys in class blushed at the sight of my faint but rare smile.

Oh, I wanna hear their thoughts. I quickly activated my mind reading alice, I ignored the I screechy voices and turned to the guys'.

" _OH CRAP? WHY AM I BLUSHING? HE'S A GUY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! DON'T TELL ME I'M…………………GAY?!" _They all mainly thought.

" Lets go Nii-san" I said with a giggle as I grabbed his hand, leaving the class dumfounded and Hyuuga still speechless.

**Outside…..**

My two brothers and I proceeded to a beautiful blooming sakura tree and sat down.

" Its been 3 years, ne, Nii-san? Yo-chan?" I said with a sigh and a sad expression covered my usually stoic face.

" Yeah, It's been three years since _then_" Nii-san said while an angry expression covered his pale face while clenching his hands as he recalled the day I was pulled away from my beloved family. They're all I have left.

**Flashback**

_A little girl that was 10 years old with beautiful brunette hair was strolling on a beautiful park, enjoying the newly bloomed sakura trees._

_Her innocent hazel eyes scanning her surroundings when she heard the bushes rustled. Seeing no one, she shrugged it off and continued her stroll. But what surprised her was when men in black appeared out of no where._

" _Your coming with us" a man with chestnut colored hair said as he roughly grabbed the little girl's wrist._

" _Nii-san! Nii-san!" cried the little girl._

_And suddenly, an 18 year old with jet black hair appeared panting and was completely shocked at the scene. He tried to fight them off but resulted to him being knocked out, unconscious._

_The little brunette was taken and was forced to train for the academy. But no one dared to explain why or what was happening. But when she messed up, she was beaten up and was sent to bed with an empty stomach._

**End Of flashback**

" I promise I'll protect you, Mikan" Persona-nii-san said to me

" I don't wanna be helpless like back then, I want to protect both of you" nii-san said, facing me and Yo-chan.

**Normal POV**

But, unbeknownst to then, a certain raven haired lad listened to their little conversation.

" _Mikan? Who's she?"_ The confused lad asked himself as he walked away from the wall that he used to cover himself up.

#################################################################################################################

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/n

Hope ya like it! I'm currently sick with a fever, hope I can update soon! Please review! I need to have more reviews! Tell your friends about this story and tell the to review! I'll update as soon as I can! Ciao!


	5. Mizuki sama

Chapter 5

**Flashback**

" _I promise I'll protect you, Mikan" Persona-nii-san said to me_

" _I don't wanna be helpless like back then, I want to protect both of you" nii-san said, facing me and Yo-chan._

_**Normal POV**_

_But, unbeknownst to then, a certain raven haired lad listened to their little conversation._

" _Mikan? Who's she?"__ The confused lad asked himself as he walked away from the wall that he used to cover himself up._

**End of Flashback**

_**NEXT DAY……….**_

RING! RING! RING! RI---!

As I got up from bed, I let a small sigh escape my mouth, after the reunion with Nii-san and Yo-chan, I went directly to my room. I was too tired from all the stuff that happened. From trying to escape from _them _to going to this stupid academy. But on the bright side, _they_ didn't follow me and I got reunited with my family.

I glanced at my clock, looking at what time it is. But instead of seeing my blue clock, I saw a glob of molten blackish to bluish plastic. Huh, must have burned it by accident.

Com to think of it, how come I can only use my fire alice only now? Why not before? And how did I get this Alice? I only had nullification and SEC alice………

Oh yeah, I forgot that I made contact with Hyuuga before I went to class yesterday.

Anyway, I got my black wrist watch; of course for boys too, I looked at the time. It's already 8:00……..

Tch, I'm late, but then again, who cares?

I got out of bed, my brunette hair trailing behind me and went to the bathroom then took a quick shower. Then dried my hair and wore my wig and contacts. I took my uniform and quickly wore it together with my shoes. I skipped breakfast since I don't really eat some in the first place. I checked my wrist watch for the time.

8:30, Class already started. I wonder who's the teacher?

_**KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK! **_

I wonder who's there. The students should be in class already. I walked to the door, fully dressed and opened it, revealing my little brother with his olive-green eyes looking right at me.

" Yo-chan, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked, curiosity evident in by voice.

" I was looking for nee-chan" He said. " But you weren't in class, so maybe you were still here" He added.

" I was just about go there, why don't we go together. Also, don't forget that your only allowed to call me nee-chan or Mikan-nee if we're alone okay?" I said while he just nodded his head.

" Come on" I said while I grabbed his hand and walked to the classroom. When we arrived there, everyone was quiet and "listening" to the teacher. So this is this is Jin-Jin.

I opened the door and proceeded to my seat without even taking a glance at the teacher.

" Miss Sa-" But he was cut off when I glared at him, and glared at him _hard_.

" You know Jin-Jin……* the class was now listening to everything that was going on* you wouldn't want _him_ to talk to you now would you" I said in a menacing tone that I clearly saw him shiver in fright.

" And it's Mizuki Akira" I added.

" Ha-Hai, Mizuki-sama" He stuttered the first word. I guess he had a bad experience with Uncle. Sigh. This is gonna be a long day. Considering the Shocked and confused faces of my classmates, I'd be bombarded with questions, especially Hotaru and Hyuuga.

" Yo-chan? You wanna go to central town?" I asked my little brother.

" Hai, Lets go with Nii-chan" He said, his eyes twinkling with delight.

" But Persona-nii is busy today, why not the two of us?" I asked him.

" I wasn't talking about Persona-nii, I wanna take Natsume-nii-chan with us." He said

"But-" I started but was cut off by his adorable puppy pout face. I sighed with frustration

" Fine, Lets go Hyuuga" I said while I faced the raven haired dude. I cant believe he's here in Jin-Jin' class. But then again, he was asleep.

" Why would I go with yo-" But was cut off when he felt Yo-chan tugging at his shirt.

"Please? Nii-chan?" He asked in an adorable manner that the girls instantly squealed at the sight.

" Hn" Was his only reply as he got out and walked to the door, I guess we're going.

I followed behind him, while Hyuuga and Yo-chan was infront. But then was cut off by Jin-Jin's thunder.

" Where do you think your going? Hyuuga?" He said as his face was scrunched up into a frown.

" He's with us Jinno" I said as I stared at him from the corner of my eyes.

" Ha-hai, Mizuki-sama" He, once again stuttered.

We left the class, leaving a scared Jinno, an intrigued Hotaru, and of course, shocked and confused classmates.

I'd be bombarded with questions, especially Hotaru and Hyuuga.

" Yo-chan? You wanna go to central town?" I asked my little brother.

" Hai, Lets go with Nii-chan" He said, his eyes twinkling with delight.

" But Persona-nii is busy today, why not the two of us?" I asked him.

" I wasn't talking about Persona-nii, I wanna take Natsume-nii-chan with us." He said

"But-" I started but was cut off by his adorable puppy pout face. I sighed with frustration

" Fine, Lets go Hyuuga" I said while I faced the raven haired dude. I cant believe he's here in Jin-Jin' class, must be scared. But then again, he was asleep.

" Why would I go with yo-" But was cut off when he felt Yo-chan tugging at his shirt.

"Please? Nii-chan?" He asked in an adorable manner that the girls instantly squealed at the sight.

" Hn" Was his only reply as he got out and walked to the door, I guess we're going.

I followed behind him, while Hyuuga and Yo-chan was infront. But then was cut off by Jin-Jin's thunder.

" Where do you think your going? Hyuuga?" He said as his face was scrunched up into a frown.

" He's with us Jinno" I said as I stared at him from the corner of my eyes.

" Ha-hai, Mizuki-sama" He, once again stuttered.

We left the class, leaving a scared Jinno, an intrigued Hotaru, and of course, shocked and confused classmates.

_**  
In Central Town**_

When we arrived in Central Town, there were few people around. I guess students likes to stay in class, Sigh, why is it sooooo boring! I'm feeling a bit dizzy, I guess not eating breakfast gets to me.

I scanned the area, looking for a café.

" Yo-chan, lets go eat something first, I'm starving!" I said with my signature smile. Damn, I forgot Hyuuga was with us. When I turned to him, he was staring at me, with I think, Interest in his eyes? Dunno, not sure, but if it is, I'm a dude here! Maybe he's gay but doesn't wanna admit it!

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly and turned away. I dragged Yo-chan to the café I saw earlier.

" Welcome to Neko Café " A waitress with red hair and golden eyes said. She smiled sweetly at me and Hyuuga, and when I say sweetly as in, sickeningly sweet.

" Table for 3" I said in a bored tone while staring at her emotionlessly.

" Okay, come with me" she said again with a voice that was supposedly seductive, I guess. We're only 13 for the love of god! She looks like she's a hag, about 17-20 yrs old!

We took our seats, which was by the way, near a window. I sat in the middle of Hyuuga and Yo-chan.

Then suddenly, another waitress, came and took our order, and this time, she didn't flirt with Hyuuga or me.

" What'd you like?" She asked me first.

" I'd like a Strawberry cheese cake and a coke" I said with a small smile, causing her to blush a bit.

She turned to Hyuuga " And you two?"

" Just some coffe" He said while he just looked out the window.

" Ummm…. I'd like a blueberry cheese cake with coke" Yo-chan said with a hint of uncertainty in his squeaky voice.

Then the waitress left us and there was a comfortable silence.

" Ne, Nii-chan, why are you here in the academy? I thought you didn't have an alice? And weren't you taken by _them_?" he asked me but was angry when saying the last part.

" Yeah, I was taken by _them_ but I……..Escaped, became a normal student….for a while, but was taken from okaa-sama by the Academy" I stopped when the read headed waitress came back, bringing our orders with her.

" here ya go" she said and handed Hyuuga his coffee and winked at him. Yes, _winked_ at _him_! I tried to stop from laughing. The key word, _TRIED_.

When the waitress left, Hyuuga was frowning, while Yo-chan and I were trying to stop ourselves from laughing. I can see Yo-chan's tiny shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and I felt mine too.

But then, Yo-chan, burst laughing, followed by me, while Hyuuga just glared at me, I stopped when I smell something burning. I looked at my wig and it has a flame at one of the raven locks.

Sigh, good thing I was good at keeping my composure.

I just snapped my figures and the flame disappeared. I guess my alice was gonna be questioned soon.

" Teme…..What's your alice" He asked, maybe more on the commanded department.

To be continued……

A/n!

I love Strawberry Cheese cake! Hahahaha! Hope you like it! R&R!

I wont post the next chapter Until I get Rreviews!


	6. New Students

Chapter 6

_**Flashback**_

" _Ne, Nii-chan, why are you here in the academy? I thought you didn't have an alice? And weren't you taken by __them__?" he asked me but was angry when saying the last part._

" _Yeah, I was taken by __them__ but I……..Escaped, became a normal student….for a while, but was taken from okaa-sama by the Academy" I stopped when the read headed waitress came back, bringing our orders with her._

" _here ya go" she said and handed Hyuuga his coffee and winked at him. Yes, __winked__ at __him__! I tried to stop from laughing. The key word, __TRIED__._

_When the waitress left, Hyuuga was frowning, while Yo-chan and I were trying to stop ourselves from laughing. I can see Yo-chan's tiny shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and I felt mine too._

_But then, Yo-chan, burst laughing, followed by me, while Hyuuga just glared at me, I stopped when I smell something burning. I looked at my wig and it has a flame at one of the raven locks._

_Sigh, good thing I was good at keeping my composure._

_I just snapped my figures and the flame disappeared. I guess my alice was gonna be questioned soon._

" _Teme…..What's your alice" He asked, maybe more on the commanded department._

_**End of flashback**_

A long sigh escaped my lips. I guess I couldn't hide my ' Alice' forever. But then, the only Alices that I can use are mind reading, fire and nullification. What should I do? What should I say? Or more over, will I even tell him?

" Why would I even tell you?" I said and accompanied it with a cold stare. He looked at me with the same level of coldness. We stayed like that for a long minute.

Argh! I couldn't take it anymore! I transferred my gaze to the forgotten cake that I ordered and mercilessly stabbed it with the silver stainless fork that was given with my cake.

" You know, It's the first time I saw a guy eat _cake_ at a café." He observed and spoke his thoughts aloud.

Oh crud! I completely forgot about me being a dude.

" So, what's your alice? " he asked again, going back to the subject. I drank my cold soda, washing the cake I just ate.

" Fire" I muttered under my breath then looked at his crimson eyes. From the looks of it, he heard it. His eyes revealed a certain emotion that his stoic face couldn't. Was that shock? Or maybe I was just imagining it.

I finished my remaining cake and looked ay Yo-chan, checking if he's done with his.

Yo-chan was already done and had a few icing smudged his face. I placed a smirk at my face and grabbed a napkin. I dabbed it a few times on certain spots and stopped when I noticed that Hyuuga was looking at us and I can clearly see the emotion that's hidden in his eyes. It displayed loneliness with a hint of jealousy I guess.

I wonder why though. I stood up from the table when I remembered that Nii-san told me to meet him later this afternoon, at the northern forest.

**Flashback**

_**Last Night…..**_

_I was in my special star room, sitting in my couch, browsing through channels of the plasma TV that cam with the room._

" _Nii-san, I know your there. Please come out" I said in a bored tone._

" _Since when did you get sharp Mikan? I guess training did this to you….." He said with a tinge of sadness in his tone when he remembered our past. _

" _Nii-san, could you train me? You know, using my alices. They only trained me using hand – to - hand combat" I asked Nii-san_

_I saw him hesitate a bit but surely answered what I wanted to hear._

" _Of course Mikan. What ever you want." He said with worry in his voice. " But it'll be hard, so be prepared, ok?" He added. While I just nodded my head._

" _Meet me at the northern forest at 3:00" He said. _

**End Of Flashback**

" Gotta go. Yo-chan, I want you to stay with Hyuuga-nii tonight, ok?" I said with a small smile, hoping he'd understand. He was supposed to sleep with me tonight, but then I have to start training and do missions as soon as possible.

" But nii-chan, I thought I was gonna sleep with you tonight?!" He said with his adorable teary eyes.

" I know but I need to meet Nii-san tonight. I have to do some stuff at the office too." I replied.

" oh, ok then." Yo-chan replied with a disappointed face.

" Hyuuga, I hope you wont mind him staying at your place. Nii-san and I have some business to take care of." I said, facing the fire caster and looking at his crimson eyes.

He just grunted a reply.

" Bye Yo-chan, see you tomorrow" I said while I kissed his fore head and ruffled his hair as a little sign of good bye.

I walked out of the café and ran to the northern forest.

" Nii-san!" I said, or maybe half shouted?

" Right here" He said while he appeared behind me. He was wearing, surprisingly, casual clothes. A pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. He wore a lot of jewelry for a guy, there was practically a ring in every finger! He has piercings too. An earring on his right ear with a black stone that's really shiny! Sorry, I have a thing for shiny things. Anyway, he didn't wear his mask, revealing his crimson eyes.

" Nice get-up" I said with a small chuckle.

" Ha ha, very funny. Lets go, we have to start our training soon" I said with sarcasm from his voice as he rolled his eyes.

" Okay" I said.

" follow me" He said as he lead me to the middle of the forest and soon saw what looks like a house from the outside. Wonder what we're gonna do here. It was big but it looks like it only a one huge room.

Nii-san unlocked the door and led me inside. And I was right! It was one HUGE room. There was like a place where you can practice Accuracy and the other one was endurance and a lot more! This place is seriously cool! It looks like some kind of HQ!

" Now, Mikan. We'll start with accuracy tomorrow. For today, you'll have to gat this from me" He said as he brought out an earring, a lot like Hyuuga's but the gem was color black. Cool!

" You have to get this from me. You wont go to bed until you get this" He told me and soon we started the activity.

I tried to grab it but failed. I tried and tried again but dude! This is HARD!

ARGH!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After 6 hours of trying to get that stupid earring for who cares what for, I finally got it! And man! Was that tiring! I was panting like crazy!

" Nii -PANT- san, what –PANT- is this-PANT- for-PANT- anyway?" I asked as I took my wig that was drenched with my sweat and besides, it was starting to irritate me!

" It's a controlling device. Its gonna help you when your copying alices and helps you when you try to over-use your alices" He explained as I absorbed all the info that he told me.

" Anyway, when are you planning to tell them that you're a girl?" He added while looking straight into my eyes.

I finally caught my breath " I don't know yet, but soon. I wonder how Hotaru will react?" I said with a giggle.

" Why are you trying to avoid them in the first place?" He asked, his voice colored with curiosity.

" I just wanna have fun" I said with amusement. " Anyway, I'm going to my room now. I'm tired. I might even tell them tomorrow or next week, it all depends" I added.

" Bye Nii-san" I said as I hugged my brother.

" Night" He said as he kissed my for head like he used to when we were still young. He escorted me to my room, which is a special star and on the top floor, causing some students to stare at the person beside me, thinking who he was. He was good looking, and I also saw a few girls ogling him. I also placed my wig back on my head before we even left the northern forest.

When we arrived at my room he just ruffled my hair and walked away. I really missed him and Yo-chan, I really love them and always will. I'm glad I'm back here.

I unlocked my door and took a bath. After dressing up I looked at the clock, 9:30. I haven't eaten dinner yet, better cook now. I comb my waist long brunette hair and started to cook my self a light meal at the small but clean kitchen. I finished cooking my dinner that was only some soup and toasted bread. After a while, I finished eating and cleaned the dishes.

I soon finished and slept.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**NEXT DAY**_

I woke up at around 7:49 based on my wrist watch. -Sigh- Its my third day here and its sooooo BORING! I already started to my training just to kill my time, what else could I do? I really wish that there's something exciting would happen!

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom, took a short bath and dressed up with my usual wig and contacts. For breakfast, I don't actually eat some, I just drink milk and go. I looked at my wrist watch, It's already past 8. I better go.

I left my room and walked to my class. Everyone was quiet, wonder why. I stepped in and everyone's attention was drawn to my entrance, then the attention, once again went back o the front of the class. I scanned the room and my eyes stopped at the two, I guess new students, in front.

The girl has brunette hair with dark brown highlights and deep blue ayes. She was looking at me with anticipation. The other new student was a guy. He had blonde hair with brown highlights and had alluring chocolate orbs.

From the looks of it, they were about to introduce themselves when I came in.

" Ah, Akira-kun. Your just in time for the introduction of the new students!" Naru said while the brunette girl practically ran up to me and kissed me fully on the lips!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued!

Guys, I hope you liked this one! I don't have swine flu! Yes! Hahahahahaha! Sorry I doubled a part of the last chapter! I wont post another one unless I get alot of reviews! Maybe around 20+ sorry!


	7. Tanaka

**Chapter 7**

**Flashback**

_**NEXT DAY**_

_I woke up at around 7:49 based on my wrist watch. -Sigh- Its my third day here and its sooooo BORING! I already started to my training just to kill my time, what else could I do? I really wish that there's something exciting would happen!_

_I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom, took a short bath and dressed up with my usual wig and contacts. For breakfast, I don't actually eat some, I just drink milk and go. I looked at my wrist watch, It's already past 8. I better go._

_I left my room and walked to my class. Everyone was quiet, wonder why. I stepped in and everyone's attention was drawn to my entrance, then the attention, once again went back o the front of the class. I scanned the room and my eyes stopped at the two, I guess new students, in front._

_The girl has brunette hair with dark brown highlights and deep blue ayes. She was looking at me with anticipation. The other new student was a guy. He had blonde hair with brown highlights and had alluring chocolate orbs._

_From the looks of it, they were about to introduce themselves when I came in._

" _Ah, Akira-kun. Your just in time for the introduction of the new students!" Naru said while the brunette girl practically ran up to me and kissed me fully on the lips!_

**End of Flashback**

All eyes were on us while my crazed fangirls were glaring daggers at her and some fainted!

Finally the brunette girl pulled away from me. " What's up? Aki-kun?" She asked me with a smile plastered on her face.

If your gonna ask, yes I know her. Her name is Aya Tanaka. She's nice, very unique and not like any girl I met before. But she is totally head over heels with my gut form and _girl _from, yes, even as a girl. The chick ain't straight if you know what I she doesn't need to kiss me! She perfectly knows that I'm a DUDETTE!! God!

" Nothing new, It's so boring here" I said with a smile on my face. I looked behind her and I saw Jun.

" Hey Jun! What's up?" I said walking up to him while Aya was clinging on my arm.

" Nothing new." He said as he eyed Aya that's still clinging on my arm. " Aya, stop that." He added with irritation in his voice. I didn't really mind since I'm used to it. She's like a little sis to me but at first she seemed annoying with all the clinging and stuff, but she kinda grew on me.

" But Jun! I don't wanna!" Aya whined while tightening her grip on my arm.

" Aya, stop it" I said as I faced her and looked in to her eyes deep blue eyes then kissed her forehead. She immediately let go and her eyes was instantly dazed and soon, fainted. She does that a lot! The reason? NO IDEA! But it's the only way I can get her off of me with out using force.

" KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" All my fangirls went.

" Its not fair!" Fangirl # 1 said.

" Yeah" Fangirl # 2 joined her.

"I WANT ONE TOO!" all fangirls chorused.

" Shut up" I said as I burnt the hair of the hags. Then ear deafening screams were heard through out the room as windows shattered. DAMN! These girls could scream!

**SNAP!.......**

**SPLASH!**

When I glanced at the hags, I saw them with half bald hair and their make-up was in ruins. They actually looked like clowns! I chuckled but then felt a small pang of pain at the back of my head. I turned around to glare at the person who just slapped me at the bac of my head. But then crimson met deep blue.

" Aki-kun, that wasn't nice!"

" Who said I was nice?" I muttered under my breath trying not to get caught at my little comment but unfortunately, she heard.

" A-KI-RA MI-ZU-KI! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She shouted at me as a vein popped at her head. She has a very short temper and if you really got her angry, she can beat you to a pulp in 10 seconds flat. Believe me, I experienced it, and god it hurt. I wasn't able to stand up or even move for 2 days!

" Nothing" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, turned around and headed for my seat, afraid on what will happen if I provoke her any further .

" Okay, class. Any questions for the two of them?" Naru said with an overly cheery smile that makes you think ' THE DUDE'S GAY! '

A few hands shot up, including Permy, the girl is seriously a flirt! Naru immediately called them one by one.

" Whats your alice, Jun-kun?" A girl said.

" Voice Pheromone" I heard Jun say with a very bored tone. And a few 'oh's and 'ah's was heard.

" What star rank are you?" another girl said

" Triple star" he answered. He looks like he was getting bored at this.

Mostly, girls asked Jun while boys asked Aya. It wasn't really surprising since they are attractive.

A small sigh escaped my lips. I looked out the window thinking why went here. They are siblings and I know they have to stick together but, why? They're special to me, we first met at the training camp, when I was kidnapped. We went through everything together, those two idiots was my only light when I was in that hell hole. They were my bestfriends, aside from Hotaru of course.

" OK!-" Naru's annoying voice broke through my thoughts. "- who wants to be their partner?" Naru asked the room. A few hands shot up, with the mixture of boys and girls.

After the little event of picking their partner and announcing that it was free period, Naru waltz out of the room. The Tanaka siblings were seated in front of me, chatting with each other while they ignored the stares that they got from several students.

" Oi, Tanaka" I said as they stopped their conversation to look at me.

" Lets go" I said as I stood up. They nodded their heads and mimicked me, as they stood up and the three of us walked out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OUTSIDE…….**

We walked through the Northern Forest and arrived at a lake. It had a serene aura to it, the water was clear and sparkled under the sun's light, making a beautiful scenery.

We sat down under a tree and the three of us remained silent, enjoying the silence and fresh air.

" Ne, Mikan-chan, why do you have to pretend to be a guy? I know that you aren't in touch of your femininity, but why bother?" Aya asked me.

" It makes things more…….Interesting" I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Even though Aya looked girlie, she was totally obsessed with me. She'd practically kill anyone who'd have an intention of courting me, and DAMN was that hilarious.

Jun wasn't much on the talkative side either, that's why I prefer his company more than Aya's.

And once again, there was that comfortable silence that hung in the air. The silence caressing us to sleep, but I stayed awake as I watched the beautiful water, sparkling under the sun's intense glare.

I closed my eyes and after a while, I felt a light weight in my lap and on my left shoulder. I opened my crimson eyes and looked at my left shoulder, seeing Jun sleeping peacefully, the turned to my lap. Seeing Aya, her head perched on my lap, peacefully sleeping, with her even breathing. I smiled a small smile, contented on what was happening.

Once again, I closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Natsume's POV**

I sat at my usual spot, under the sakura tree, and opened my manga. I began to read it, but I sensed an aura, a dark one to be specific. Only one person could have possessed that aura and it was that damned teacher. Tch, what does that bastard want now?

" What do you want Persona?" I snarled at him, as he appeared out of no where.

" My, My, Kuro Neko. Is that how you greet your favorite teacher?" He said sarcastically.

I just glared at him in response.

" I have a mission for you" He started. I remained silent but still glared at the bastard who took away the only family member I had left.

_Aoi………_ I thought.

" Train Squirt to use his alice, meaning, spend every free time you have with him." He said.

**_Squirt?......._** I thought, I was just guessing that it was that Mizuki guy.

" Tch, Why don't you train your own bastard of a brother" I growled. He _is _his brother.

But I guess that comment ticked him off.

Because, the moment I said that statement, I found my self pinned to the sakura tree as Persona clutched my neck.

" No body talks about him that way, not even you" he hissed as he tightened his grip on my neck. But me being me, I neither flinched nor showed any sign of weakness and simply held my breath.

After a few more seconds, he let my neck go and started to leave but stopped at mid track. " You don't know him…….. He suffered more than you did" He hissed at me again and left.

I was now panting, taking in all the air my that my lungs was capable of storing and breathed out.

That was new. It was definitely the first time I've seen him so pissed. I guess he really likes that Mizuki guy. ( As a brother of course)

He is one over protective brother if you ask me. But then again, Everyone that has a sibling is like that.

I better start training Mizuki.

I stood up and started looking for him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

" Oi, wake up" A husky voice said as my shoulder was being shook. I opened my eyes just to be greeted by crimson orbs which can only belong to one dude…..

" What do you want Hyuuga?" I said as I glared at the dude that woke me up. But then, I remembered that I went here with the Tanaka siblings.

I glanced around and as if Hyuuga read my mind, he answered my question with that emotionless tone of his.

" They're gone, said something about ' going to go to their rooms' or something like that"

" Oh" was my ever so smart reply.

" Come on, we have to go" he said as he waited for me to stand up.

" Why would I follow you?" I said as emotionless as he did.

" Because, that bastard of a teacher told me to train you when ever I'm free, for short, freakin' day" He said with venom dripping from his voice.

" Aniki?" I asked.

" Hn"

Oh crap!

WHAT WAS NII-SAN THINKING?!

Of all people, why did he choose this cocky bastard?

And of course, let' not forget…….

WHAT ABOUT MY SECRET?!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hey guys!

What' up?

I hope you like this chapter!

For further announcements/ questions about my stories, you can just PM me, ok?

And for those who added me as their ' favorite author/ favorite story/ story alert' please just leave a review!!!!

PLEASE!


	8. UH OH

**Chapter 8**

**Flashback**

" _Why would I follow you?" I said as emotionless as he did._

" _Because, that bastard of a teacher told me to train you when ever I'm free, for short, freakin' day" He said with venom dripping from his voice._

" _Aniki?" I asked._

" _Hn"_

_Oh crap!_

_WHAT WAS NII-SAN THINKING?!_

_Of all people, why did he choose this cocky bastard?_

_And of course, let' not forget……._

_WHAT ABOUT MY SECRET?!_

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

" We'll start your training later tonight, after dinner. Come to this spot and wear clothes your comfortable with. Got it?" An emotionless raven haired boy muttered to a petite boy.

'_Come to think of it, he has a figure of a girl….' _ The raven haired lad thought as he threw a quick glance at the lad he was supposed to train.

" Yeah, Yeah" The petite, but stunningly 'handsome' _boy_ replied as he stood up, dusted his pants and turned around.

" Ja" The described lad said as he raised up his left hand over his shoulder as a gesture of good bye while his other hand was placed in his pocket as he walked away from the fire caster.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

I left Hyuuga by the lake, worrying about my problem on how to keep my secret. I continued on walking away as I drowned myself in the problems.

Crap…..

What the hell was Nii-san thinking! He could have told me that he couldn't train me, I could have trained myself! Argh! Of all people, why the hell him!

I stopped walking immediately when I suddenly felt a presence that was very familiar.

" Aniki! Why him?" I whined to no one in particular but sure enough, the person in question heard it.

" What? You don't like your mentor, squirt?" A voice said as a man with pale skin with jet black hair and blood-shot eyes wearing casual clothes with a navy blue long-sleeved button up shirt and black pants appeared.

I scanned the man that was currently smirking and noticed that his usual control devices was left behind with only a few remaining on his fingers and his earings.

" No, why would I?" I huffed as a slightly angry expression broke out at my cold façade.

" Your doing him a favor by not letting him use his alice, at least your helping someone" he said as he approached me.

" But-" I started but was soon cut off by Nii-san.

" No buts. Oh and one more thing, you should check out your closet cuz I just saw You-chan carrying some clothes" He said with a chuckle.

Uh-oh, You-chan? CRAP!

He always wanted me to act _girlie, _but not get a boyfriend He's more over protective than Nii-san! With out any more words to be said, I quickly ran toward the dorm building and dashed up the stairs and barged into my own room.

I scanned the room, seeing that everything is still in place. SIGH, I just hope that You-chan didn't do anything stupid.

I tried to catch my breath and approached my walk in closet. I turned the door knob……………

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Youichi's POV**

I sat at Natsume-nii-san's sakura tree, trying to enjoy peace and quiet while thinking why Mikan-nee needs to dress up as a guy.

So far, that's the only thought that I needed to be answered. I mean why would Mikan-nee want to change her identity? Its not like she's ugly or anything, she was beautiful. Why bother hiding your true face when your simply drop dead gorgeous.

But then again, there is only one way to find out.

I stood up and went straight up to the dormitory building and went upstairs to the special star room. I opened Nee-san's door and walked inside.

The room's huge, even though I'm a triple star and the my room is nice to but this one was simply amazing!

I shock my head, trying to clear all thoughts and concentrate with my ' mission'. I told my self as I went to her closet, which apparently is huge!

Anyway, I looked at the east wall of the closet to find where he keeps all the boy's stuff. I took the clothes and walked out of the room to dump it somewhere.

" Oi, you do know that when Squirt finds out you took her clothes your dead right?" A person in casual clothes said. His blood-shot eyes was revealed when he wasn't wearing his white mask.

" Yeah, I know. I even took her extra uniform and replaced it with the girl's uniform" I said with a chuckle but stopped when a sudden thought came to me.

" Ne, nii-san….how do you think that nee-san will solve this problem,why do you think she even bothers to hide her identity?" I asked as I let go of the clothes I'm carrying and looked at aniki.

" I honestly don't know, Youichi" he said with a sigh as he ruffled my hair and left.

I once again picked up one-san's clothes and went through the northern forest. I walked for a few minutes until I saw a cottage. I stopped and decided that it would be a good spot to bury it here, under a huge tree.

Once I was done, I quickly left and went to Natsume-nii's sakura tree. I should hide for a while, I don't know what will happen if nee-san catches me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

Oh CRAP!

This cant be happening! What did I ever do to deserve this?! I walked to the west wall, scanning _again_ and making sure that it was real. Where are my clothes!? More specifically, my _guy _clothes!

" YOUICHI HIJIRI!" I shouted as loud as I could and apparently was loud enough to be heard through out the academy. I saw birds flew away and the alices was momentarily nullified and the ground shook a bit.

That little runt took me stuff! Even though he's my brother and only 9 years old , he is so dead!!! You better prepare yourself Youichi cuz Mikan-nee-san is coming. _**GIRL STYLE!!!**_

I chuckled a dark laughter and was emitting a dark aura at the same time. I looked at what clothes were left. I scanned the entire west wall only to find girl's clothing., Argh! This is gonna be one hell of a day. I took some clothes and took a shower then wore the girlie clothes that You-chan is forcing me to wear.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued

_**SPOILER**_

Hey guys!

In the next chapter, you'll finally see the reaction when she goes to class wearing her girl clothes and of course with a twist here and there.


	9. Holy Shit

Chapter 9

**Flashback**

_That little runt took me stuff! Even though he's my brother and only 9 years old , he is so dead!!! You better prepare yourself Youichi cuz Mikan-nee-san is coming. __**GIRL STYLE!!!**_

_I chuckled a dark laughter and was emitting a dark aura at the same time. I looked at what clothes were left. I scanned the entire west wall only to find girl's clothing., Argh! This is gonna be one hell of a day. I took some clothes and took a shower then wore the girlie clothes that You-chan is forcing me to wear._

**End of Flashback**

I looked at my mirror, at my stupid reflection and right now was…….FRIKIN' GIRLIE!

Youichi Hijiri, you are so DEAD!!

I took a look at my girlie self. I was currently wearing a black tank top that was hugging my curves and showed flat stomach with my belly button. I'm wearing a haute pink skirt that reached mid thigh, and of course, just in case, I wore black shorts so I could run with out my underwear being seen. I wore my waist long brunette hair down that currently has a few highlighted parts and my usual brown locks in front of my face was moved to the side, framing my face nicely with a tint of emo-ish thing. As for the shoes, I wore a pure black high cut converse. And as for the finishing touch, I wore an itty bitty bit of lip gloss, since my lips are still red and smooth, I don't need to put too much make-up on.

Sigh, Its time for me to leave and look for You-chan. So I grabbed my skate board that I bought at central town and left through the front door.

As I skate boarded through out the academy I can hear boys whistling, drooling and others were _stalking_ me. You-chan, you will _so_ love this. I thought with a small chuckle.

I stopped at a familiar sakura tree and saw a silver headed boy leaning on the trunk and had his eyes closed.

" You-chan!" I shouted as he jerked his head up and I saw his jaw drop to the floor.

I approached him and smiled my famous trade mark smile.

" What the hell are you wearing!?" He shouted at me as he finally got over his shock.

" You're the one that took my clothes" I said in a teasing tone as the smile on my face changed to a wicked grin.

" But I didn't think you'd wear THAT!!" he shouted as he pointed at me as if I was a zombie and was completely disgusted by what I look like.

I just shrugged my shoulders at him and that made him even more pissed off.

" Okay fine, I give up! But how many of those FRIKIN' hormone crazed lunatics went after you?!" he said through his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, I guess trying to eliminate the head ache that he was getting.

" I dunno. I only skateboarded through out the academy trying to find you, that's all" I said with a shrug as if it was nothing at all. But we both clearly know what was gonna happen next.

" YOU WHAT!? !" He started shouting about something but was cut off when the ground started shaking. We both turned around and was scared to death by the immediate sight of like half or more than half of the academy's boys running toward the sakura tree, more specifically me.

" Holy Shit….." We chorused at the same time while staring at the large amount of guys that was running to the poor sakura tree, that is about to be crushed if we wont get out of here.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw You-chan grab my skateboard and was ready to go but paused as he looked at me, okay maybe glared at me but I wasn't paying full attention to him since I was more amazed at the number of dudes that was currently running after yours truly.

" What are you waiting for?! Christmas?! Lets go!!" You-chan said as he grabbed my hand and rode skateboard while I ran for my life.

OH SHIT!

I am sooooo dead meat.

I prayed in my head as we continued to run away from the sakura tree and the now deranged _fanboys _ that someone might save us.

I just ran and ran until You-chan stopped suddenly and started shouting, trying to get the attention of someone.

" NATSUME- NII!! NATSUME-NII!!" he, unbelievably, shouted as panic broke through his usual cold yet over protective façade.

We were both panting hard and was exhausted because of all the running, but these stupid idiots doesn't know when to give up.

We can still feel the ground vibrate and it was like there was a stampede of buffalos.

Me and You-chan kept on running until we were, unfortunately, cornered.

Crap……

'_I don't wanna die young! Please anyone, save us!' _ I prayed in my mind as I closed my eyes tightly and clutched to You-chan's arm, scared to let go.

Everything was so unnaturally noisy and every boy was shouting things like…

" Can I be your boyfriend" or " Wanna have fun tonight?" and a lot more that I wouldn't want to mention and was too scared to think right.

They started approaching us with lust visible in their eyes. When they were a few meters away from us, there was suddenly a fire wall separating me and You-chan from the fanboys.

And there was suddenly complete silence

" Get away from them" I heard a voice that was very familiar to me. Curious to what was happening, I opened my eyes, revealing my auburn orbs and set my gaze to the flame caster as he stood in between us and the idiots as he held a ball of fire in his right hand, as if threatening to burn them alive.

The idiots completely backed of but didn't go anywhere.

" Scram" I heard another male voice but was deeper than Hyuuga's but still very familiar.

Suddenly, a man with jet black hair appeared without his usual mask on and was wearing casual clothes, scaring the shit out of the students and sent them running for their lives.

Onii-san ran over to us and started firing questions like 'did any of those punks touch you' or ' are you alright?' and anything that's related to those two.

" Yeah I'm fine, and no they didn't" I said as I hugged Nii-san's waist and I heard him sigh in relief as he started to stroke my hair. Both of my brothers are really over protective of me, especially You-chan. He wouldn't let any boy come close to me, sit next to me or even talk to me when we were still kids.

But with them, I feel safe and at home.

I noticed Hyuuga staring at us with a glint of softness visible in his crimson eyes…..

Woah!!

SOFTNESS?!

That's new, completely new. Especially for him.

When he noticed me staring at him, he looked away and hid his eyes with his long raven locks that covered half of his face. Because of this action, I raised an eyebrow at him. I releases aniki from my hug and approached You-chan.

" Now do you know why I hat wearing these clothes?" I rhetorically asked You-chan as I patted his head.

For a nine year old boy, he was quite smart and handsome might I add.

" Gomen, Mikan-nee" He muttered as he hugged me and kissed my cheek as a sign of apology. I continued stroking his hair but I didn't realize that aniki left already, leaving me, You-chan and Hyuuga.

" Oi, little girl. What's your name?" Hyuuga directed the question to me as he stared at us _again. _I guess we really remind him of his family.

" You-chan, do you think we could tell him?" I asked You-chan with sigh as I looked directly at his olive green orbs.

" Hai, nee-chan" He said with a small yet gentle smile.

" I don't have all day you know" Hyuuga said with an exasperated sigh as he leaned on the wall with one foot against it.

" The name's Mikan……… Mikan Sakura" I started as I glared at him. " You-chan's older sister" I finished. And that last sentence confused him although he didn't show it, I'm quite good in reading people's feelings or expression.

" How many siblings do you have Youichi?" Hyuuga's eyebrows shot up in confusion I guess as he asked my little brother the question.

" I have two, Natsume-nii" You-chan stated.

" But I thought Mizuki was your older brother, not older _sister_" Hyuuga said, his eyebrows still shot up.

" Mikan-nee _is_ Aki-nii" You-chan explained to the flame caster that was currently in front of us.

Hyuuga opened his mouth, about to say something but suddenly we heard a ---

_**CLINK**_

We all saw a camera on the floor which can only belong to one person, the person that always brings a camera where ever she goes, the person known as The Ice Queen. The one and only……

" Nice of you to join us Hotaru-chan" I said as I looked at the raven haired inventor as she dropped her 'beloved' camera to the ground.

" Mi…kan?" my name uttered by the emotionless girl that was a meter away from us.

" The one and only!" I said as I fully turned to her and gave her my heart lifting smile.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

I avoided the thingy that Hotaru shot at me, from the looks of it, it reminds me of the baka gun.

" Ne, Hotaru, did you upgrade your baka gun _again_?" I asked as I looked at the raven haired inventor questioningly.

" Yeah. Ever since you left, all she did for the first month was upgrading her baka gun and saying ' That idiot is gonna get it' or something close to that" You-chan answered for Hotaru.

" Gomen Hotaru. I cant tell you anything yet but for now. OH!! I almost forgot……I trust you with my secret Hyuuga….. CIAO!" I said as I turned to Hyuuga while I held You-chan's hand and I disappeared from their vision.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be Continued

Hey guys!

Hope you like it!

BYE!!!

R&R!!!


	10. Introduction again

**Chapter 10**

**Flashback**

" _Mikan-nee __is__ Aki-nii" You-chan explained to the flame caster that was currently in front of us._

_Hyuuga opened his mouth, about to say something but suddenly we heard a ---_

_**CLINK**_

_We all saw a camera on the floor which can only belong to one person, the person that always brings a camera where ever she goes, the person known as The Ice Queen. The one and only……_

" _Nice of you to join us Hotaru-chan" I said as I looked at the raven haired inventor as she dropped her 'beloved' camera to the ground._

" _Mi…kan?" my name uttered by the emotionless girl that was a meter away from us._

" _The one and only!" I said as I fully turned to her and gave her my heart lifting smile._

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

_I avoided the thingy that Hotaru shot at me, from the looks of it, it reminds me of the baka gun._

" _Ne, Hotaru, did you upgrade your baka gun __again__?" I asked as I looked at the raven haired inventor questioningly._

" _Yeah. Ever since you left, all she did for the first month was upgrading her baka gun and saying ' That idiot is gonna get it' or something close to that" You-chan answered for Hotaru._

" _Gomen Hotaru. I cant tell you anything yet but for now. OH!! I almost forgot……I trust you with my secret Hyuuga….. CIAO!" I said as I turned to Hyuuga while I held You-chan's hand and I disappeared from their vision._

**End of Flashback**

**Next day…..**

I opened my eyes and glanced at my alarm clock. Oh, yeah, I just remembered that my alarm clock's still a mush. I took my wrist watch instead and looked intently at the time.

**6:45 am………**

I woke up too early today. Classes doesn't start until 8, It's not like I haven't decided to attend yet…..

Sigh, Its been a day since Hyuuga discovered, okay so maybe I revealed myself intentionally but hey, I cant exactly rewind the past and besides, I was panicking. Anyway, I still haven't decided to show myself in class either as a boy or girl and since anyone who's below the special star level can't enter this floor, Hotaru cant interrogate me _yet._

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Who the hell would knock early in the morning?!

I lazily sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, adjusting to the light.

" Coming!" I muttered but enough for the stranger to hear.

I stood up and trudged forward the door, my waist length brunette hair trailing behind me. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

_**Then Auburn met Crimson…..**_

" What do you want?" I asked him groggily as I leaned on the door's frame for support.

" Tch, I don't even know why I bothered." he said as he glared at me and I glared back.

"Here" He said as he handed me 2 packages that might I add, were very heavy. After he handed me the packages, he didn't leave yet, but instead he went inside my room _with out _my permission. But before I can even tell him off, he said something very unexpected.

" Imai's gonna kill you, you know" he said suddenly while he was scanning my room, I guess he was comparing our rooms.

" She already will, even if I didn't do that, besides I could careless" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. But then why would he care? It's not like we're close or anything. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"You didn't go to training" he suddenly said as he looked at me and scanned my body from head to toe. I just stared at him, not knowing how to make an excuse.

" Oi, Polka-dots, are you just gonna stare at me?" he said with a smirk on his face

"Polka-dots?" What the? What was tha-

_**Click…….**_

Then something in my mind clicked……

Oh Crap…..

I only sleep with my under garment on…. SHIT!? I blushed crimson red after the thought passed through my head….

" Oh shit…." I muttered under my breath as I tried to hide my blush behind my brunette locks. After a while, when I was able to control my blush, I looked at the bastard that didn't tell me a while ago that I was _half naked_ and clenched my fist.

" We'll talk later" I said through gritted teeth as I turned around and headed to my huge closet, trying to maintain my calm façade.

"Just tell Naru that I'll go to class today, maybe after lunch or something." I said over my shoulder before I closed the door.

I leaned on it for a while, trying to clam myself down as I took deep breaths and exhaled. A while after I calmed down, I heard the main door open then close with a small bang.

I cant believe he saw _me _with _only _**my under wear!** He didn't eve react for the love of god!

Anyway, I took a long bath, trying to untangle my tense muscles as I tried to relax. It took about an hour or two to relax me completely but still very relaxed.

I sighed as I got out of the bathroom, having only a towel wrapped around my body. I looked at my clothes then I remembered that You-chan stole my **all** boy clothes.

Sigh, I got out of the closet and went to my room, still clad with a towel and spotted two packages on the table.

I opened it and found two sets of girl's uniform with a not attached. It said:

_**Gomen Mikan-chan….**_

_**We didn't have any boy's uniform available yet so we have to let you wear the girl's uniform for a while. I hope you don't mind!**_

_**Ja!,**_

_**Narumi-sensei**_

I guess I don't have a choice but to wear this huh…..

I got the uniform and went to my closet again and closed the door. I dressed up quickly since I wasn't in the mood to stay in my room all day.

After I got dressed, I looked at the mirror and saw a beautiful girl with her waist length brunette hair cascading at her back. Her brown locks that used to be in front of her face was placed at the side of her face, framing it perfectly. The uniform that was given to her fits nicely and showed her petite figure. Her pale and flawless legs exposed due to the skirt she was wearing.

Woah….

Is that really me? If I looked that nice, why do I always dress up as a guy? I shook my head and looked for my wrist watch which was on my bed side table. It was already 10:00 and lunch starts at 11:30. I guess I'll have to wait….

Till then, I'll just walk outside.

I got my bag and my keys then locked the main door of my room and headed out to stroll around. Come to think of it, I still wasn't toured around the campus yet. I better ask Hotaru later when we've settled things.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OUTSIDE……**

I was walking around, letting my feet lead me to where ever it wanted to go. When I finally stopped walking, I found myself in front of the same sakura tree that me and my brothers shared when it was first day here. I sat under the tree and leaned my body to it's trunk.

I looked around and finally noticed that it was a nice day today. A warm one to be exact. The sunlight reached the green leaves, making it a vibrant color. I stared at it and after a while, my eye lids started to feel heavy and soon I fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Natsume's POV**

It's already 12 nn, where is that little girl? I asked myself but frustrated at the fact why the hell do I care? Its not like I like her, I just met her! But she's different from the stupid girls that swoons over me.

Tch, I need to get that girl out of my head!

I decided to walk around, trying to clear my head and at the same time avoiding the irritating those stupid fangirls. I decided to go to my sakura tree, but when I arrived there, Polka-dots was there, sleeping. Didn't even it pass through her head that she might get harassed or something? She is wearing the girl's uniform, unlike the previous days.

She looks so different when she's asleep, so inocen----

Oh crap….I better stop talking or thinking.

I approached polka-dots, trying to wake her up. I should stop thinking about her and she I _is_ sitting on _my_ spot.

" Oi, Polka" I said as I shook her shoulder.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up when I felt someone.

"Oi, Polka" A voice that I surely couldn't forget said as he shook my shoulder. And that's when I realized that I fell asleep. I opened my eyes only seeing crimson orbs looking at me.

" What?!" I asked him while I pushed his hand away, irritated at the fact that he woke me up.

" It's lunch" was the only thing he said. Oh yeah, I forgot. I got up and dusted my skirt and walked away.

"Thanks" I muttered, trying not to be heard as I got my bag and took out my i-pod that I got as a welcome present from Nii-san and plunged the ear phones in my ears, blocking all the whistles from the majority of the male population.

I headed toward the teacher's lounge to meet Naru. When I got there, I didn't bother knocking 3 times and just opened the door just in time to face Naru.

" Ah, Mikan-chan! You look real good in the girl's uniform!" He said as he scanned me from head to toe.

" Whatever, I need you to introduce me to class as Mikan Sakura, an _exchange student_. Got it?" I asked him as I looked at his purple eyes.

" Hai, hai!" Naru replied cheerfully with his annoying, gayish and overly cheerful smile.

" I need you to do it _now_" I said, my voice ringing with authority.

" We'll do it after lunch since the students are out doing their own business" He replied, ignoring my tone. Wow, that was the first time someone ignored my demands.

"Tch, whatever" I said as I walked passed Naru and into the teacher's lounge.

" Nii-san" I said to no one in particular but then suddenly a man wearing a white mask and black trench coat appeared in front of me.

" Yeah squirt?" He said with an eyebrow shot up.

" Nothing, I just wanted to see you _with out _your mask" I said, staring at the figure in front of me.

" Anything for you squirt" He said as he ruffled my untied hair. He took of his mask, revealing my favorite blood shot eyes.

"Thanks" I said as I hugged his waist though I didn't smile. I don't know why but it seems like that those weren't the eyes I want to see. I shrugged then pushed the thought at the back of my mind.

After a short chat with Nii-san and some teachers ogling at us, especially Nii-san ( I guess it was the first time they saw Aniki with out his mask ) Naru finally called me so we can go to class. We walked a few minutes then finally we reached the classroom.

" Wait here Mikan-chan, come inside when I call you okay?" Naru asked while I just nodded. Right now, I was pretty preoccupied whether to tell them my real alices or not.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In class…. ( Normal POV)**

Everyone became suddenly became quiet sine it was very much unexpected to see Narumi-sensei inside their class since he seldom goes there in the first place even though he was their homeroom teacher.

" Okay class, We will have an exchange student from America, she came to replace Akira-kun since he was transferred to America" Narumi-sensei said.

But all the male's attention was caught by the keyword 'her'……….except of course the two boys at the back.

"You can go in now" Naru said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

And that's my cue. I decided to play sweet so that they wouldn't suspect that I was Akira. If I acted like him, they're bound to find out.

I walked in the class, with a sweet smile plastered on my face.

" Please introduce yourself." Naru said.

" Hai, my name is Mikan Sakura, Nice to meet you" I said as I turned my smile to full blast. I soon found myself to be the center of attention, to be specific, the boys' center of attention.

I saw them gawking like idiots. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at these gawking idiots and I was successful.

I noticed them sweating a lot but was oblivious to the fact that I accidentally activated my alice. I deactivated it and found out the reason why they're sweating a lot.

Damn was it hot…………

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued….

A/n

Hope ya like it

R&R people!


	11. Oh shit indeed

**Chapter 11**

**Flashback**

_**Mikan's POV**_

_And that's my cue. I decided to play sweet so that they wouldn't suspect that I was Akira. If I acted like him, they're bound to find out._

_I walked in the class, with a sweet smile plastered on my face._

" _Please introduce yourself." Naru said._

" _Hai, my name is Mikan Sakura, Nice to meet you" I said as I turned my smile to full blast. I soon found myself to be the center of attention, to be specific, the boys' center of attention._

_I saw them gawking like idiots. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at these gawking idiots and I was successful._

_I noticed them sweating a lot but was oblivious to the fact that I accidentally activated my alice. I deactivated it and found out the reason why they're sweating a lot._

_Damn was it hot…………_

**End of Flashback**

_**I was running for my life!**_

All these girls are making me tired of running around, including the newly found fan club that consists of men, especially dedicated to yours truly. The academy's students gone berserk!

I was running with You-chan, Aya, Jun and Hyuuga…

We kept on running and running until we reached the northern forest and took a turn. From what I heard, no student had the guts to go near here because of the living stuffed toy bear and a giant chick. They were other rumors but I forgot about them already. Anyway, we kept on running and running through the forest until we heard that there was no one following us anymore. I took a deep breathe and looked behind me. No one's there anymore…..

" Hey –pant- guys…..-pant- No one's –pant- following us –pant- anymore" I said while panting. Who'd blame me? I mean, we've been running for 3 hours already! I saw them stop running immediately and leaned on some near-by trees while You-chan and I sat on the floor huffing and puffing.

How did this happen you ask?

Well here's a flashback

**Flashback**

_-When I was Introduced-_

_Why is it still so hot?!_

_I already deactivated my alice, then it only leaves one person who could probably posses _

_the fire alice._

" _All right class, you already met Mikan-chan! Now who wants to be her partner?" Naru happily said, scanning the raised hands, which might I add was the majority of the male population in the room. Damn, I hope its not a fanboy._

_Naru was still scanning the room when his eyes stopped at a boy in the back. I followed his gaze, only to be so very shocked to see Hyuuga smirking!_

" _Alright, Mikan-chan, your partner will be Natsume-kun, Natsume, Please take care of her" The stupid gay happily said. " I have a meeting today, so be good…..JA!" Naru said as he waltzed out the room. It was still hot and I know the reason why….._

" _Cut it out Hyuuga!" I shouted as I walked toward his desk while I glaring hard._

" _Stop what?" He plainly said, intentionally making it hotter in this stupid classroom. If he doesn't stop soon, my temper's gonna snap!_

" _Making it hotter!" I said through gritted teeth, trying to control my temper, making it difficult to control the fire alice too. Oh crap, If this doesn't stop, I might burn something and if I burn something, I'm gonna have a control device put on me by the pervert since aniki appointed him as my trainer! _

_WHAT KIND OF HELL IS THIS?!_

_Anyway, I heard people murmur about how we know each other or anything related to that. Hyuuga and me had a glaring contest, ok maybe I glared and he stared but anyway, the point is someone butted in, and not just anyone, it's Permy._

"_Oi, new girl, How do you know Natsume-sama" Permy was infront of me as she sneered at me while glaring a glare that was supposed to 'kill' me. Yeah right, the bitch couldn't even kill a mouse!_

_And that question got me nervous. Although it wasn't that noticeable, my body tensed a bit. That's when I remembered that I shouldn't know Hyuuga yet! Damn!_

" _Um… he's my….um…." I started to stutter, I was completely speechless. And that seldom happens. And when I say sometimes, It means it's close to never._

" _boyfriend" A voice said. A voice that makes my blood boil, a voice that I will really hate if his fangirls would not stay away from me and leave me alone. I was still deep in thought with my hatred for Hyuuga when I felt an arm snake around my waist and pull me close to very warm body while resting his chin on my shoulder._

_I stumbled a bit since I was caught off guard by my so-called 'boyfriend'. I cant really say that he's not my boyfriend or else my cover will be blown! Aw crap….. This day could not get any worse….._

"_If I were you, I'd play along" Hyuuga murmured in my ear, his hot breathe tickling me, sending chills down my spine. I murmured a small whatever, loud enough for him to hear._

_**BANG –**_

_All eyes were on a little boy with silver hair that opened the door and soon, there was a Brunette girl with dark brown highlights standing on his right side, looking furious, while the Blonde boy with brown highlights stared with shock in his eyes._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!" Aya shouted furiously as he glared at Hyuuga. I pity Hyuuga right now, Aya can kill him in one snap. If you go back to what I told you people, Aya is in love with me, either on boy form or girl form._

_**-**__**SNAP-**_

_The next thing I was that Hyuuga was on the other side of the room, completely away from me. I saw all the Fangirls in his stupid fanclub turn to Aya angrily and glared daggers at her. Aya, being the girl that she is, glared back, not eve afraid at the number of girls that practically wants to kill her literally._

_And that's when You-chan entered the scene._

" _Nii-chan, even though your like a brother to me, approaching Mikan-nee is another thing. She's something I cant share with another guy other than my real brother" You-chan muttured under his breath, his silver locks covering his eyes._

" _Hyuuga, are you dead?" I asked the unmoving body as I approached him. I was a few inches away from his face when suddenly he looked up and accidentally __**kissed!**__ I stared wide-eyed as crimson orbs stared back._

_We didn't move for a minute, seriously shocked from the happening. We snapped out of it when we heard Boys and girls screaming things like 'noooooooooooo' or ' Shit, get Mikan-sama away from him!' and last but not the least……… _

' _You bitch! Get away from him!' A voice said as someone yanked me away and I blushed realizing what had just happened. I saw You-chan, still by the door, emitting a dark aura. Not toward Hyuuga, since he clearly saw it was an accident, it was for the girl that called me B-I-T-C-H. I pity her right now. And that''s when hell broke loose. As in seriously broke loose!! There was screaming everywhere as demons scared the crap out of everyone in the room except a few people. _

_And that's our cue to run from the idiots._

_I grabbed Hyuuga which was apparently, suffering from a head ache, and ran to the door. I grabbed You-chan together with Aya and Jun, which might I add that Aya was still fuming. We soon heard footsteps behind us and found out that the whole class was following us except Hotaru and Nogi._

**End of Flashback**

And that's how we got in this stupid situation………….

" **This is all your fault Hyuuga!"** I half shouted since I was still out of breath but was quickly steadying.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued!

R&R

Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if it was short!.


	12. Training

**Chapter 12**

**Flashback**

_And that's how we got in this stupid situation…………._

" _**This is all your fault Hyuuga!"**__ I half shouted since I was still out of breath but was quickly steadying._

**End of Flashback**

Youichi walked up to Natsume with an unrecognized aura emitting from his body

" Natsume-nii…." He said in a quite voice which was quite rare. Ever since we were kids, he only uses that tone when he threatens my fanboys. That got everyone's attention, especially Hyuuga.

" I'll have to admit this, I'm quite possessive when it comes to Nee-chan, so if you make her cry…." He trailed of with a killing aura surrounding him which could usually make any ordinary guy run away, but Hyuuga's not an ordinary guy is he?

I sighed remembering the last time You-chan used that tone with a guy. The dude practically ran away crying!

" You-chan, come on, stop this….. _now_" I said, with authority ringing in my voice. You-chan immediately looked up to me, the aura gone and walked up to me.

" Hai, nee-chan" He said while he hugged my waist tightly.

' Talk about change in attitude…..' I chuckled at the thought while the others just sweat dropped at the scene.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the 'little' scene, I immediately I walked away and went to the sakura tree. I don't know why, but it always relaxes me when I'm here. I sat down and leaned against the trunk. What time is it anyway? I looked at my watch then looked up at the sky.

" It's already 5:30 pm…….." I said as I sighed and closed my eyes. I took my I-pod y pocket **(A/n Where did that come from? Hahaha!) **and plunged the ear phones in my ear. I opened my eyes again and glanced at the screen. It's playing ' My World by Avril Lavigne'. I like this song, It's quite nice. What I didn't notice was I unconsciously started singing along.

_Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It always gotta be the same. (in my world)  
Never wore a cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass!  
All in a small town, Napanee._

Maybe the reason why I like this song so much cuz I can relate to some of the lyrics. I can always remember the faces of the guys that I've beaten up, and man! That used to crack me up!

_You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?  
_

But at one point, I always ask myself ' where do I belong?' I used to think I only belong to You-chan and aniki, but I have a feeling that It'll change. And change soon.

_  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world  
_

I wonder when I'll stop pretending, stop pretending and be who I am? But first, I have to find out who I am first, which is the hard part. I don't know who I really am……

_  
I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway._

_When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night._

_Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world_

_(la la la la)_

_Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house._

_Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world_

_Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world_

The song finished and that's when I realized that someone was standing in front of me. God! Why am I so slow today?!

" Nice voice……." I looked up, only to find a pair of crimson eyes staring down at me. "….. For an idiot like you " He added with that irritating smirk of his.

" Whatever." I said, not minding the stupid insult as I continued to listen to music from my earphones. The sun was already setting, painting the sky with beautiful radiant colors.

" You do know that we'll be the talk of the town tomorrow right?" I blurted out as I shifted my gaze to Hyuuga that took a seat at a branch of the tree.

" Hn" He simply answered while reading his manga of the week while leaning on the trunk.

" You saying that you're my boyfriend and all." I continued while I thought of something. Of all the things he could say, why would he say that he's my boyfriend? Maybe he likes me? I shivered at the thought of that one. I mean, of all the girls in this academy, why me? There are a lot of sluts that's dying to be just even be near him! Maybe he's doing this to piss me off! That's it! He's just pissing me off! Well I wont fall for that cheap trick Hyuuga. **( A/n Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Denial Much?!) **I was deep in thought when Hyuuga spoke.

" We'll do training tonight, Northern forest at 8 pm sharp. Wear something you can easily move in" He said while jumping down from the tree and walked away.

Training my alice, I forgot about that. I sighed and got up then dusted my skirt. I placed my I-pod back in my pocket but not removing my earphones. I started walikeg balck to my room when I heard a rustle of leaves from the near by bush.

**BAKA BAKABAKA**

I swiftly dodged the Baka gun which can only be from one person….

" I said I was sorry!" I told Hotaru when she stood up from the bush with her 'improved' Baka gun in hand. She shot me 10 more times after that but I luckily dodged it all. I didn't train with no results you know.

" Mikan" Hotaru said as she finally clamed down and walked up to me. I stayed in place, looking at Hotaru. But when we were a few inches from each other, something hit me in the head, _**hard**_.

" Itai…….." I said while I clutched my head.

" I invented it when you left, 'Horse shoe glove'. You can buy it for 1000 rabbits" Hotaur said while polishing the tip of her stupid and _painful_ invention.

" That's for leaving me behind" she said as emotionless as possible but her eyes said otherwise. She missed me!

" Come here you baka" She said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. After a while, we released each other.

" So your training with Hyuuga huh?" She said as soon as we released each other.

" Yeah. A few physical stuff but mostly my alice" I said as she nodded. She already knows both of my Alices so I don't need to explain.

" Anyway, I got to go, I need to get some rest! Ja!" I said as I waved my hand then once again started to walk toward my dorm.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7:30 pm**

I finished my dinner then went toward the bathroom and took a quick shower. After A few minutes, I walked out of the bathroom, only in a towel. I picked out my clothes which consists of black shorts that stops above the knee and had a chain the connects the pocket to one of the thingy that's used for belts. I also had a plain white sleeveless hoodie. I wore a pair of White high cut Converse.

After dressing up, I walked out of the closet then grabbed my skate board. I sakted toward the Northern Forest and soon enough, I saw Hyuuga by the lake with anika. Ok, that was a surpise, I thought Hyuuga cant stand being near Nii-san?!

" Hey, Aniki, Hyuuga" I said as I got off my skate board when I was near enough.

" Good, you're here. I need to explain things to Kuro Neko first." Aniki said while the two of us just nodded.

" First of all, I just need you to train her alices then let her do exercises like jog around the academy or something. She hasn't handled her alice till now but she's quite athletic" Aniki said and kept on ranting about stuff like what to do and etc, But when he got to my alice, that's when Hyuuga listened. Nii-san told him about the 2 alices I have and might I say that he covered his shock nicely and I got a hard time looking at his reaction. I couldld see from Hyuuga's reaction that he was gonna snap soon. After a while we finished in a total of 14 minutes wasted and I had to cut him off!

" It's enough Nii-san! I'm sure he can handle this ok?" I said as I stared impatiently at him.

" Fine, bye Squirt" he said as he ruffles my hair then walked away and disappeared to who knows where.

"What Alices have you copied so far?" Hyuuga said with his usual cold voice.

" I've got Fire, mind reading and Water, that's all I've got" I said while raising up a finger while mentioning the three alices.

He got 10 small rock then placed it on a flat log that's about 4 blocks away from me.

" Aim and Hit those ten rocks in a row. If you missed one, you have to repeat everything. Use any alice you want" He said while leaning against a tree that was beside the target practice.

I decided to use the fire alice. I aimed for the first stone with my hand like a gun, ready to shoot. I shot the _tried_ to shoot first rock. Key word: TRIED. But instead I shot Hyuuga at his shoulder.

" Oh shit" I muttered under my breath.

" Hey! Watch it!" Hyuuga shouted at me. And this continued on and on. Throw in a couple of insults here and there and I finally got it. He dismissed me after 3 hours and walked away.

I went to my room to get some sleep. When I arrived there I immediately collapsed on my bed and let sleep take over me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To be continued!

R&R

I have writer's bolck! wwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! If you have any suggestions, I'll gladly consider it! Please review! Ja!


	13. Sick Part 1

**Chapter 13**

**Flashback**

" _Aim and Hit those ten rocks in a row. If you missed one, you have to repeat everything. Use any alice you want" He said while leaning against a tree that was beside the target practice._

_I decided to use the fire alice. I aimed for the first stone with my hand like a gun, ready to shoot. I shot the tried to shoot first rock. Key word: TRIED. But instead I shot Hyuuga at his shoulder._

" _Oh shit" I muttered under my breath._

" _Hey! Watch it!" Hyuuga shouted at me. And this continued on and on. Throw in a couple of insults here and there and I finally got it. He dismissed me after 3 hours and walked away._

_I went to my room to get some sleep. When I arrived there I immediately collapsed on my bed and let sleep take over me._

**End of Flashback**

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. I stared at the white paint in front of me. I recalled what happened during training. I have only a few choice when it comes to choosing an offense alice, I need to copy more!

What day is today anyway?

Oh yeah….. It was a Saturday which means there's no classes.

I wonder what I'll do……Maybe I'll train a bit and copy more Alices. Speaking of training, I have to ask Hyuuga for my schedule. I decided to get up and take a long shower first. After the shower, I dressed up with a black skirt that reached mid thigh and a pink tank top. I got a pair of pink and black Converse and soon I was out of my room with my hair secured in a pony tail with a black ribbon.

Since I was used to being alone, I didn't bother to ask someone to go with me to Central town and since I have to copy alices with out anyone finding out that I have another alice, I also need to do it alone. I stopped at the bus stop going to Central town and waited for a few minutes until the bus arrived. I hopped on the bus and after an hour of travel, I finally arrived there.

I walked around, occasionally copying alices I saw that's useful and sometimes looking at guy clothes. Speaking of which, I need to buy those clothes soon or else I'll permanently be Mikan Sakura and of course, lets not forget being chased by those stupid Fanboys.

After a while I got tired and decided to sit under a Sakure tree that's conveniently located at the middle of the town. I plopped myself down and leaned my head on the tree's trunk. I took out my I-pod and plunged the earphones in my ears. I closed my eyes and trying to remember all the alices I've copied today.

So far, I've copied More than 10 alices. But I cant remember some of it though, the only alices I can remember are the Ice, Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Teleportation, Telekinesis, X-ray, Tracking, Invention, Human Pheromone, Voice Pheromone, Illusion, Levitation, Healing, Mind Reading and Magic Alice. That's all I can remember, and for the rest, maybe It'll just come out when I need it.

I've copied a lot today. I thought as I felt a tinge of pain in my heart that made me flinch. Come to think of it, no body knows my alice shape and it should stay that way or else it'll make them worry and if that happens…..

My thoughts trailed of when I recalled the time that Nii-san, You-chan and Hotaru went on a rampage looking for me when we were little and it ended up that I was at home……..Sleeping. At that time, I think that Nii-san and You-chan threatened people while Hotaru got pissed off and just used her Baka gun. Come to think of it, I pity those people. The thought made me sweat drop and form an uneasy smile.

I sighed and looked at my watch for the time. It's already 12 nn. I better get back before You-chan and the others starts looking for me. I stood up and dusted my skirt. I walked to the bus stop and waited for a while for the next bus to arrive. After a few minutes the bus came and went towards the dorm.

When I arrived in my special star room, I cooked up a small meal for me to eat. I usually don't eat lunch but I didn't eat my breakfast now did I? After I finished eating, I took a small nap.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3 HOURS LATER…….**

I woke up after 2 hours of sleep. I stretched my arms and decided to train my newly acquired alices. I got up from bed and switched my clothed to a comfortable pair of shirt with a hoodie then once again went out of my room to go to the northern Woods. I think I should start with accuracy first. I'm pretty bad at it and I only found out about it last night! Although that was a nice way of revenge at Hyuuga for looking at my under wear. My shoulders shook from trying to refrain from laughing.

After a while, I arrived at the northern woods and started Training all my alices. I started with the 4 elements.

I played with the Fire alice for a while and tried to do many different shapes with it. As for the Ice alice, I practiced my accuracy and created Ice daggers and practiced targeting things. For the wind alice, I tried to do a ball of wind in my hand first since I was having a hard time controlling it but I got used to it after a few minutes and soon I was able to create small tornadoes.

I can slowly feel my energy draining each time I use my Alice. I should at least stop after I finish practicing with the Earth alice. I lifted my hand up and tried to focus on creating something like a Sand castle except it's made out of soil. At first, It turned out to be a mound of dirt, so I tried and tried again. After my 10th time, I finally got it but it resulted to me being really tired and panting heavily. I decided to end my training today and walked out of the Northern forest. What I didn't notice is that dark clouds loomed over the academy and it started pouring.

" Damn, of all the times I have to over exert myself, why now?!" I growled under my breath cuz to the frustration of the rain drenching me and my clothes and since I'm too tired to use any alice I've got, I cant just teleport myself to my room!

I flinched again when I felt a throbbing pain through out my body as I clutched my side then I limped toward a sakura tree since it was nearer than the dorm. I can just stay there for a while until the rain stops.

As soon as I reached the tree, I plopped myself down and rested my head on It's trunk. I looked around and found nobody near by. I looked up and scanned the branhces trying to see if Hyuuga was here. I need to keep this a secret, my alice shape is very complicated and unique than the others. Before I can think more fatigue took over my body as my vision began to blur and then darkness took over.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

Our brunette fell unconscious under the sakura tree, breathing heavily and her face pale. Mean while, her little brother, the infamous demon caster decided to check on her one and only Onee-chan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Youichi's POV**

I suddenly had a bad feeling that something happened to Mikan-nee so I decided to go to her room and check if she's alright, I checked my watch and walked over to the room. Its already 6 in the evening.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I knocked three times and waited for a minute to see if she'll answer the door and to my surprise, she didn't. I knocked and Knocked again but nobody still answered the door. Panic flooded over me and soon I was banging on the door. That's it, I'm bringing this door down! I knocked on the room beside Nee-chan's, knowing who's room it is.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The door opened revealing Natsume-nii, his dripping wet. I guess he got caught on the sudden down our of the rain.

" Natsume-nii, can you burn nee-chan's door down?" I asked him, panic can really be heard in my voice.

" What for?" He questioned while an eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

" I think she's missing" I said as I gulped, hoping that she just took a shower or something.

I visibly saw his hand tightened on the door knob, leaving a mark. He walked out of his room and stood in front of Nee-chan'c door.

" Open the door Polka dots if you don't want it to be burned down" He said but still there was no reply so Natsume-nii burned her door down, revealing her room but not her.

I scanned the room but she's no there . As more panic flooded through me, I ran toward the faculty room and banged open the door, not bothering on knocking.

" Nii-san?!" I shouted looking around for him.

" Youichi, what happened?" A said a voice to my right. I looked and found Nii-san looking down at me, concern evident in his eyes. But before I can reply, a very familiar voice was heard from behind me.

" You sister's missing" I turned around, to find Natsume-nii by the door. His usual cold voice was colored with concern? Anyway, no time to waste.

" What do you mean she's missing?" Nii-san asked, his voice too was colored with deep concern.

" She's not in her room!" I said with a small voice and with that statement, Nii-san ran out the door and started to look for Nee-chan. I could really picture Nii-san looking for her but Natsume-nii? That was unexpected.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Natsume's POV**

After Persona left, I left to look for Polka myself. But on the other hand, why do I care anyway? She's just another girl right? I continued to walk while scanning my surroundings, looking if Polka's somewhere and let my feet lead the way and arrived at my Sakura tree. But then, I saw a brunette haired girl sprawled on the ground and from the looks of it, unconscious. I looked closer and found out that it was Polka dots. Panic shot through me as I ran toward the figure.

I kneeled down in front of her and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. I looked at her face and noticed that she looked pale, paler than usual. I touched her fore head with my right hand while my left arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her up.

" She's burning up" I muttered to myself as I pulled my hand away and placed my right arm under her knees and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style as her head leaned on my chest.

I ran towards my room since I burned down her door, people could easily get in and out. I opened the door and went immediately to my bed and placed her there. I realized that she was soaking wet and decided to let her use one of my clothes. I went to my closet and took one of my shirts and a pair of shorts.

I can't believe I'm doing this but I undressed her and switched her clothes with mine. After that, I turned around and was about to leave and take a shower when I felt a tug on my shirt.

" Don't leave" Polka muttered while her eyes were barely opened.

"I'll just take a shower, I'll go back" I told her as she nodded her head and closed her eyes.

I took some clothes from my closet and went to my bathroom. I took of my clothes and stepped into the warm shower.

Tch, why am I being so soft with her?! I'm completely out of my character when it comes to her! Damn, this is ridiculous!

I stepped out and dried myself with my towel and dressed up with a blue long sleeved shirt and some comfy sweat pants. I went back to my bed and realized where am I gonna sleep?! Well I seriously won't sleep on the floor or the couch! No choice then……

I plopped my body next to Polka's and covered my self with a blanket. I faced the other side and away from Mi- I mean Polka dots and closed my eyes. A few minutes has gone by but I still couldn't sleep. I turned around and faced Polka, only to find her shivering……..

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

The raven haired lad wrapped his arm loosely to the brunette's waist and pulled her close to his body at the same time, activating his fire alice to keep his company warm. On the other hand, the brunette unconsciously responded to the gesture and in turn wrapped her arms around the crimson eyed lad's neck and snuggled closer to the source of heat that's keeping her warm. Natsume was although surprised by her response, didn't complain and just enjoyed his body close to hers. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO be continued!!

R&R!!


	14. Sick Part 2

Chapter 14

**Flashback**

_**Normal POV**_

_The raven haired lad wrapped his arm loosely to the brunette's waist and pulled her close to his body at the same time, activating his fire alice to keep his company warm. On the other hand, the brunette unconsciously responded to the gesture and in turn wrapped her arms around the crimson eyed lad's neck and snuggled closer to the source of heat that's keeping her warm. Natsume was although surprised by her response, didn't complain and just enjoyed his body close to hers. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, wrapped in each other's arms._

**End of Flashback**

**Natsume's POV**

Why is it so warm? I know that my alice keeps me warm but this is a different type of warmth, Something that I haven't experienced before. Suddenly, something shifted beside me…..I opened my eyes just to be greeted by a mass of brunette hair next to me. I stared at the evenly breathing body next to me, surprised at what she's doing here. Then I remembered what happened yesterday…..Youichi and Persona panicking, the two of them trying to find their 'missing' sibling, Polka being unconscious under the Sakura tree and me hugging her….. When I recalled the last thought, I felt heat rising and reaching my cheeks…. I shook my head violently and tried to concentrate on the important matter.

She was unconscious and burning up with a fever…

Shit, I forgot to inform her brothers about me finding her, and the worst part is if they find out that I _slept _with her. Damn, I'm dead, seriously dead if they ever find out about this.

I sat up from my king sized bed and glance at my alarm clock…

**7:30 PM**

I better get going, even though I skip or sleep during class, people will be suspicious if both of us are 'coincidentally' absent at the same time, especially with the little stunt I pulled when she was introduced to class. But on the other hand, I can't leave her here, she might still be sick. And as the thought passed through my head, I reached down and touched her fore head with my right hand.

Her fever went down a bit, but still warm …

I'll just leave a note or something. I got up and took a quick shower then quickly dressed up, leaving my tie undone and my raven hair messier than usual. I grabbed my manga, wrote a note to Polka then went out the door as quiet as possible.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

Ah crap….

My head hurts like hell! I shifted on the bed then opened my eyes. Hey wait… bed? I slept under the Sakura tree waiting for the rain to stop. I sat up confused but was only attacked by a head splitting head ache. I looked around and soon found out that I wasn't in my own room, I looked at the alarm clock beside the king sized bed and found out that I was already late for classes. Shit, those three idiots are gonna worry too much and if you guessed that the Idiots are Hotaru and my two very over protective siblings…. then yes they are.

It's already 8:30, but I still have to go, By now You-chan and Aniki must have found out that I'm not in my room.

I got up from bed and was about to leave when I saw a note stuck onto the door. I read it and realized that I wasn't wearing my own clothes…

_Oi, Little Girl_

_If your reading this then you must've woken up. Anyway, I found you unconscious under the Sakura tree and since Youichi asked me to burn down your door, I can't really return you to your room. Stay here for a while, don't go to class, your running a fever._

_You better be thankful for this,_

_Natsume Hyuuga  
_

I sighed and crumpled the piece of paper that Hyuuga left, so this means this is his room. Even though he told me not to go, I have to or else You-chan and Aniki will worry to much, of course lets not forget my best friend, Hotaru. I grabbed the door knob and left the room then went immediately to mine so I can change my clothes.

I went next door only to find my door burned and only ashes were left. He wasn't kidding when he said that he burned down my door. I stepped inside my room then did my morning rituals only this time slower since I head a major head ache. After I finished dressing up I left the room not even bothering to tie my hair in a pony tail.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After some time, I arrived at the classroom only to find it quiet, too quiet. I opened the door and what I saw didn't really shocked me, it happened already for a lot of times but man I can't believe he's here. Everyone turned to me, the girls glaring and the boys gawking like some love struck idiots and the room's temperature rising. But my attention was focused to the man with blood shot eyes and jet black hair in front and to the 9 year old silver haired boy with Hyuuga. I stared the man in front and raised my right eye brow at him as he raised both his arms as if saying ' I surrender'.

" What are you doing here?" I asked Aniki that was currently in front of the class that's by the looks of it teaching a subject.

" Is that a way to treat your teacher, Squirt?" He asked, amusement clear in his deep voice and was clearly seen dancing in his crimson eyes.

" Is that a way to treat your student?" I shot back as I held the door knob for support cuz of my vision's sudden blurriness.

" I see your quite touché today" He asked as he stared at my hand that currently was gripping the door knob as if it was my life line.

" What ever" I blurted out then took my seat beside Hyuuga and automatically looked outside, my chin was held up by my hand. After a while, I felt You-chan rest his head on my right shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I can see Hyuuga clearly irritated that I didn't follow his order that's written on the note he left me.

" Where were you last night? We looked for you everywhere--" You-chan murmured beside me but I cut him off.

" 'And you worried like hell'—" I started as I stared at the silver headed Demon caster. " – Chill why don't ya, I was out training my alice" I said, trying to calm him down which just resulted to him shouting.

" YOU ASKED ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR BURNING UP WITH A FEVER?! DO YOU REMEMBER WHERE YOU LANDED THE LAST TIME?!" He shouted while forcefully slapping his hand on my fore head. The class' attention was on us, especially Hyuuga, Aniki and Hotaru.

" I told you to stay didn't I?" Natsume said, clearly irritated as he glared at me with is tantalizing crimson eyes.

Whoa, where did the ' tantalizing' come from?! This fever must be affecting me big time for hallucinating words.

I could hear foot steps and looked in front only to be greeted by a clod stare from 2 pairs of crimson eyes. Two? Why two? What happened next was completely took me off guard. I felt hands carry me bridal style and leave the room. I looked up and saw a pair of blood shot eyes glaring down at me. He started to speak but as his lips moved, I couldn't hear a thing, then darkness once again took over me as I leaned on the guy's chest and closed my eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Natsume's POV**

Why'd Polka have to go to class? She was burning up with a fever for god's sake! I glared at her as Youichi slapped his hand on Polka's fore head and started shouting stuff but he was too busy scolding his sister to notice her body was shaking a bit and her eyes were dull. I noticed that the whole class's attention were on them especially Imai's and Persona's.

" I told you to stay didn't I?!" I said, irritated at the fact that she was so stubborn to go to class at the state she's in. Tch, I need to stop acting like this. I stood up from my seat and went near Polka then carried her Bridal style. She needs to go to the hospital, and fast. Her fever's getting worse by the second!

" I'll take her to the hospital" I told Persona, he was about to protest but I walked out the before he could even speak up. I was about to scold the Idiot that I was carrying but I felt her head's weight on my chest. I guess she's exhausted from going to class.

I walked out of the building and went directly to the school's hospital and approached a nurse.

" She needs to rest, now" My voice having that emotionless tone again as I glared at the nurse that was gawking at me. I could have burned her but then it would take longer before they can assist Polka.

" Oh yes, come this way please" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone that makes me want to puke as she batted her eye lashes at me. Damn sluts….

She led me to a room that's about as big as a special star room and almost everything is white, from bed sheets to curtain.

" Just put her down on the bed and the doctor will see her shortly" She said in her sickening voice then walked out the door.

I placed Polka down on the bed then covered her up with a blanket. Tch, this is so stupid, I'm being too carried away by a little girl! Even _if_ I like her, it's not like I can go out with her. Persona's her _**brother**_. I mean, how can a sweet, beautiful and ki- Whoa! Shit, I didn't know stupidity's contagious. Damn…

I sat on a chair and waited for the doctor to come in. After a while, I heard the door open and saw a man with raven hair and a pair of glasses over his purple eyes came in. he checked on Polka, then started to write something on a piece of paper. I stared at him, waiting for him to talk.

" She has a high fever, I don't know how long it'll last but based on her previous fevers, it lasts for at least 3 days. She needs to rest here so she can be monitored." The man said as he faced me. " Since only a few nurses are at this hospital, you have to take care of her" The guy said with a stare that's very nerve wrecking even for me.

I just nodded my head as a reply and after a few more check ups on Polka, he left the room.

" Taking care of Polka huh" I murmured to myself as I sat down at a near by couch and covered my eyes with my arm as I rested my head on the headrest. I have a feeling that this day is gonna be one hell of a day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted at a blurry sight of my two brothers glaring at Hyuuga which was glaring back and Hotaru staring at me. I blinked a few times and finally my vision cleared up.

" What happened?" I asked to no one in particular as I sat up and clutched my aching head.

" You fainted, I told you to stay in my room didn't I" Hyuuga said as he glared down at me.

" But it's boring there." I said then yawned while stretching my arms over my head. I suddenly felt two killing auras beside me, which by the way is quite disturbing.

" **You what?**!" My Nii-san and You-chan chorused. I noticed that the table near aniki was disintegrating while I heard people shouting outside my window about a demon or ghost or something like that.

Shit, Hyuuga, your dead.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TO be continued!!

R&R


	15. My first mission's for you

**Chapter 15**

**Flashback**

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I opened my eyes, only to be greeted at a blurry sight of my two brothers glaring at Hyuuga which was glaring back and Hotaru staring at me. I blinked a few times and finally my vision cleared up._

" _What happened?" I asked to no one in particular as I sat up and clutched my aching head._

" _You fainted, I told you to stay in my room didn't I" Hyuuga said as he glared down at me._

" _But it's boring there." I said then yawned while stretching my arms over my head. I suddenly felt two killing auras beside me, which by the way is quite disturbing._

" _**You what?**__!" My Nii-san and You-chan chorused. I noticed that the table near aniki was disintegrating while I heard people shouting outside my window about a demon or ghost or something like that._

_Shit, Hyuuga, your dead._

**End of Flashback**

I sighed as I clutched my slightly aching head, gaining the attention of all the people in the room.

"You okay, Squirt?" Aniki said, his usual stoic voice laced with concern as he looked at me. The disintegrating table stopped half way, leaving only the four, elegantly carved wooden legs.

" Fine, just peachy" I said, My voice sincere yet sarcastic at the same time, trying not to wince as I raised my head. I really need to stop over using my alice. It'll get me in trouble one of these days. I felt someone climb on the bed and sit down beside me. I glanced at my right only to be greeted by olive green eyes that was painted with concern as the owner stared at me.

" You over used it didn't you?" He asked me, accusation was present in his little voice, his green eyes watering as if knowing my response. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned my head away from him guilty as I nodded my head.

" Nee-chan, you know what would happen if…if…." His voice trailed off as he slightly bowed his head, his silver locks covering his watery eyes. I turned back to him while clutching the blanket I muttered my sorrow filled reply.

" I know" I muttered under my breath as I looked at my hands. No one knows about this except for You-chan. He just accidentally found out while I was training my alice. He went hysterical when he saw me lying on the ground.

" What are you two keeping from me?" Aniki said as he glared down at us, his voice as cold as ice. He hated it when we kept anything from him, especially me. I just sighed and kept a straight face, not revealing any emotions as I looked up and answered his question.

" You guys never really asked what my alice type did you?" I stated quietly, not wanting them to hear. But of course they heard.

" Don't tell me your alice type is…." Nii-san's voice trailed of, his face filled with horror as he looked at down at me.

"It's more complicated than that. My alice type is the type that drains every last drop of my energy and if I drain all my energy at once, I'll instantly….." I paused and looked up at them and in response, they looked straight at me.

" Die….." I finished my sentence with my face devoid in expression. There was a long silence, the atmosphere was getting heavier by the second. The announcement was too much for them I guess.

" But that wouldn't happen unless I'm in a coma" I said with a small smile on my face trying to lighten up the tense mood.

" Your too much of an Idiot to have a cold, much more of a coma" Hotaru said, completely getting over the shock and helping me on lightening up the mood.

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I shouted at her as I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

" Yeah, Polka's too stupid for that" Natsume added with a smirk, his voice clearly teasing me to react.

" Pervert!!" I shouted at him while I tried to stand up from my bed, trying to hit him with my fist but ended up with me falling and someone catching me by the waist. I looked up only to see a pair of crimson eyes that I could drown myself in.

We stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other's eyes until I felt someone clutch the collar of my shirt and pull me away from him. At that very moment, the two killing auras were present once again.

" Don't get too carried away Hyuuga" My brother hissed at the person in front of me and was supposedly the person who saved me from diving unto the floor head first.

" Whatever" Hyuuga replied and just shrugged as if nothing happened and didn't mind the threat in my brother's voice. He really isn't like those other idiot guys. He's different.

" Can you put me down now?" I asked, clearly irritated that I was hanging mid air by someone holding up my collar which might I add is really bothering me.

As I requested or more like demanded, he let go of my collar gently, placed me back on my bed and covered me with my blanket.

" She's off limits Hyuuga" Aniki hissed, his voice dripping with venom as he switched his gaze to Hyuuga, his eyes instantly turning as cold as ice and glared at him.

" Why would I like an idiot? In fact, so much of an idiot that I'm impressed" Hyuuga shot back at Nii-san then smirked at me clearly wanting me to react to his teasing. At that I twitched and covered myself with the blanket then turned my back on him.

" Anyway, since your all right….fro now, I better get going." Heard Aniki said and soon footsteps towards the door and a door closing.

" I've got to go too. Don't kill yourself you Idiot" Hotaru said then left the room with a small bang on the door.

After she left, I was sure that Hyuuga's still there. I waited for him to go but after a few minutes, my eyes are staring to get heavy and soon they closed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1 HOUR LATER…..**

I lazily opened my eyes when I suddenly felt cold and saw that a boy around my age looking out at the opened window. I started to sit up slowly, trying not to trigger my head ache when Hyuuga looked at me.

" I thought you left already…" I said as I leaned my back on the bed's frame. I noticed a basket of ripe strawberries by the side table that looks delicious.

" The Doctor asked to babysit you for a while" same his short but tired reply.

" Your sleepy…." I stated as I stared blankly at him as he sat down at the couch by my bed.

" Tch….I'm fine" he muttered but then his body relaxed and his eyes started to close, hiding his ruby eyes and soon he fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hours later…..**

**Natsume's POV**

A sudden chill went down my spine as I opened my eyes only to realize that a) I was covered with a blanket b) the window is wide open c) and Polka, who is supposed to be sick is missing.

Wait a minute….

Missing?!

_**POLKA IS MISSING?!**_

Aw damn…. What the hell is the matter with that girl?! Her fever's gone but if she over uses her alice she'll no doubt be in a whole lot of trouble. I ran out of the room trying to find Imai or her two other siblings. I ran around the hospital grounds, not bothering to look around for any clues in her hospital room and found nothing. That's when I started to panic….

And _The_ Natsume Hyuuga does _not_ **Panic**….

I ran around more until I bumped into Imai who was riding on one of her inventions that looks like a duck. I guess she was on her way to visit Polka.

" Polka's missing" My voice husky cuz of the running around. Husky but not panting. I wiped the sweat on my forehead and raked my hand through mu raven hair and stared at the now harder than usual face of Imai.

" Damn that Idiot….." She muttered under her breath as she turned around and went toward the main building. I walked after her, still occasionally looking around of any signs of Polka-dots.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

After Hyuuga went to sleep, I went out the window as quietly as possible. Wow, he didn't even stir, I guess I was overestimating him for being the black cat. Anyway, I already now where his sister is and wouldn't risk for them to move their location so I have to act as soon as possible, and that'd be now. Ever since I found out that his 9 year old sister was taken by _them_ I immediately wanted to save her, knowing that if she stays there, she'll only suffer until she gives in to their demands.

I ran towards Uncle's office and barged in when I arrived. He immediately looked at me and his eyes that were filled with frustration cuz of the load of paper works he's getting, was soon filled with adoration.

" Uncle, I need a ride…." I simply stated but I can feel my chest rise up and down rapidly due to exhaustion.

" Anything for my cute little niece" He gushed out at me. I sometimes wonder how he became the head master of this academy and of course, be our relative. Anyway, now is not the time to wonder about things, I need to get a ride now, even if I'm just thirteen.

" Would you like to take a limo or your motorcycle?" He asked me, his aura still enveloped in happiness on seeing me. But his question confused me. When did I get a motorcycle?

" When did I get a motorcycle?" I voiced out the question from my head as I looked at him, confusion etched on my face.

" It's your welcome home present from me and your mom" He said excitedly like he was a five year old kid that got his very first lollipop after going to his dentist.

" I'll take the motorcycle then" I told him and walked out of his office, of course not before hearing a protest about me leaving so soon. When I walked out the building, I immediately saw a BMW S1000RR in shiny pure black with a few red flames here and there. God it was awesome! I have to thank uncle for this! I felt a small tug at my lips as I stared at my ride.

After a while I shook my head got on my new BMW motorcycle and revved up the engine, soon I was in front of the gate, showing them my ID and they immediately opened the gate and rode out of the academy. I felt my hair being blown by the wind as I rode my motorcycle toward their hide out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AAO HIDE OUT**

After a few minutes, I got there and I turned on my illusion alice and hid my bike and myself with it. I got off my bike that was still hidden with my alice and I sneakily ran toward there head quarters.

On my way there, I saw a lot of guards but I knocked them out silently with my ice alice that pricked them at their pressure point. I ran toward an open window and climed in. Man, these people are idiots, they haven't even noticed that I invaded their quarters yet. I activated my x-ray alice and scanned the building for the room where they kept the other Hyuuga.

After a few seconds I spotted her at the third floor, the right door at the end of the hallway. I quickly ran two flights of stairs and soon I was standing in front of a little girl with cimson eyes and her raven reached the middle of her back. She looked okay for a 9 year old but a little on the thin side. She looked like she was trembling.

" Hey, no need to be afraid" I said in my soothing voice that I usually use when I used to lull You-chan to sleep.

" Wh-who a-a-are y-you?" She stammered and backed away from me. I guess the damn people here did something to her to make her so traumatized.

" Mikan Sakura and I'm here to give you back to your brother dearsest" I said the last word a little too dark that she backed away from me some more.

" No really, I'm here to take you back to Natsume Hyuuga" I told her in my convincing voice as I stretched my hand out for her.

" Promise?" She asked me, uncertainty coloring her voice as she looked at my eyes and I looked back at her adorable big wide eyes.

" Promise" I replied, my eyes softening at the sight of her reaching for my hand and sloly coming out of the darkness that colored the room.

" Let's go" I told her as I picked her up and she squeaked in surprise. But I guess no mission is a stroll in the park cuz right after we left the room, I immediately heard the alarm go off and soon we were surrounded by a lot of men.

" Damn" I cursed under my breath as I counted them.

1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6, 7……. Hell there's a lot of them!! I got my stance ready and made ice daggers and froze their feet to the ground. I simply pricked at their pressure points so that they wouldn't do any damage on me or Aoi.

After I knocked them all out, I ran out of the building only to be attacked by at least 10 men with guns. I used my telekinesis Alice to block out the bullets shot by them and allow mine to go through. After a while, I looked around and only saw unconscious bodies sprawled on the floor with little puddles of blood.

I ran to my bike and dispelled the illusion. I plopped myself on the seat with Aoi in front of me, her leaning unto my chest.

" Do you know how to drive?" Aoi asked, clearly scared that she might die or something. I forgot to tell you that when I was kidnapped, they bribed me with a motorcycle but I didn't give in, so instead of wasting it, they taught me how to drive it. How convenient.

" Yeah" Was my simple reply, she was about to say something but I already took off, and when I arrived at the gate, I was greeted by three very much looking pissed people.

Damn…..I'm in some deep shit here….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

Sorry if it was late, I got a ton of school work to do !!

R&R!!

We didnt have classes yesterday cuz of swine flu!!! swine flue is AWSOME!!!


	16. One Hell Of An Asthma Attack

Chapter 16

**Flashback**

_After I knocked them all out, I ran out of the building only to be attacked by at least 10 men with guns. I used my telekinesis Alice to block out the bullets shot by them and allow mine to go through. After a while, I looked around and only saw unconscious bodies sprawled on the floor with little puddles of blood._

_I ran to my bike and dispelled the illusion. I plopped myself on the seat with Aoi in front of me, her leaning unto my chest._

" _Do you know how to drive?" Aoi asked, clearly scared that she might die or something. I forgot to tell you that when I was kidnapped, they bribed me with a motorcycle but I didn't give in, so instead of wasting it, they taught me how to drive it. How convenient._

" _Yeah" Was my simple reply, she was about to say something but I already took off, and when I arrived at the gate, I was greeted by three very much looking pissed people._

_Damn…..I'm in some deep shit here…._

**End Of Flashback**

I looked down at Aoi and saw her peacefully sleeping as she leaned on my chest for support. I decided to let her sleep peacefully and teleported her to Naru's room and placed a note in her pocket that says:

_Oi Naru,_

_Take care of her. Yes, she has an alice and yes she's Hyuuga's sister. I rescued her from the AAO. Don't tell the others what I did ore else your history. Got that? and bring her to class tomorrow.  
_

_Mikan Sakura_

If I didn't teleport her, she'll seriously die or she'll just get a hell of a nightmare. I once again looked in a head and saw the three pissed faces of my best friend, Aniki and believe it or not, Hyuuga. Hey, _I_ was there and even _I_ can't believe it. It was like hell right in front of you, ready to literally eat you alive. But the of course, lets not forget my little brother. Like I mentioned before, there were only _three _pissed of faces, and _he_ didn't even look the slightest bit of angry.

Damn, that's scarier…….

I finally arrived in front of the gate, taking my time until I'm choked to death by the three people that was glaring at me as if I killed some one beloved to them. I clearly understand the risk of doing this mission but seriously, I'm only saving a person's life! Shouldn't I be rewarded for that!? The huge gates that was the only thing that was blocking me from their wrath, soon opened. I entered slowly and soon, I was in front of them or more specifically, they blocked my way.

" Mikan Sakura, you are GROUNDED!!" Nii-san started with a menacing whisper and ended at shouting, not being able to contain his anger.

And soon came Hotaru, she was holding up her Baka Bazooka, pointing at me, ready to shoot. But instead, she lowered it and ran up to me and the most unbelievable thing happened!! _She_ **HUGGED** _me_!!

" You idiot, I cant lose you twice" She murmured with a shaky voice while tightening her grip on me. I felt my shirt to begin to dampen and I realized that she began to shed tears on my shirt.

" I'm not going anywhere" I whispered to her as I began to stroke raven her hair. She eventually calmed down which only resulted to me being shot by the Baka Bazooka, but I survived with out injuries….. I think. I got up from the ground and dusted myself. It was You-chan's turn but the most surprising thing was is that he was just glaring at me and his ghost aren't out of control like usual when his emotions go berserk…. It was just there, behind his back, floating with out a care in the world. We continued staring at each other, okay maybe he was glaring and I was staring……behind his back, ok who wouldn't be amazed that he was so angry and his little pet thingies aren't all over the place?

……….

Point exactly!!

Anyway, I heard a sigh and my eyes went back to the silver headed boy in front of me that was walking towards me and soon wrapped his arms around my waist and held me in a tight embrace, his adorable face buried at me chest as he mumbled incoherent words. I'm guessing he was saying _a lot_ of **colorful** words. Hey, never underestimate a genius 9 year old boy.

He finally raised his head and faced me with a scowl on his face.

" What did you do this time?" He asked, his eyes flashing dangerously as his voice darkened. Wow, he's taking this lighter than I expected.

" Nothing, I just decided to go and use my new bike… You know, joy riding…" I lied perfectly as I stared down at him, not even twitching as his face darkened more.

" You can drive here at the academy for god's sake?! Why bother going out there when you can get kidnapped!! Or worse, get killed for all we know!" He shouted at me as he retrieved his arms and pointed behind me, at the opened gate. Good thing I already transported Aoi in my room before anything goes wrong. I ignored his next words that was very colorful that even I didn't know that it existed and I lived longer than him! Anyway, I glanced at Hyuuga that was still looking pissed and glaring at me while leaning on a tree, his arms crossed across his chest and his raven hair messier than usual. I was still scanning his looks when a voice broke my thoughts.

" As for your punishment Squirt….." Aniki said as he began to approach me with Hotaru following close behind him while he motioned Hyuuga to go here and he surprisingly did what he was told.

"…….you will be staying with Hyuuga until we think that you've already fully recovered" Aniki added as he signaled Hotaru to do something, something that seriously scared the hell out off me. Hotaru hand cuffed us together, yes, you've read it right….. _We Were Handcuffed TOGETHER._

OH MY HOLY SHIT!!

I was unfortunately too shocked, soon came the fatigue and third came the darkness.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Natsume's POV**

I watched Polka closely as she handled her brothers and the Blackmailer which really is amusing but I'm too mad at her to smirk. The reason? I only have one theory, and that theory is seriously the worst case possible that could happen in my whole life. Tch, although it's just a theory and isn't proven YET, it's a hell of a trouble when the idiot fanclub finds out. Even though Polka won't get hurt I can't help to feel angry at anyone who'll try to hurt her.

I must be losing my sanity here either that or I may really like that Idiot. Tch, I'll go for the third choice….DENIAL!! My thoughts were cut off when Persona motioned my to walk up to them, I did and stopped by Polka's side. I wasn't really listening until I felt something cold on my right wrist which unfortunately was a handcuff and guess what? It was connected to the Idiot brunette which didn't really take it lightly. It ended up to me catching her by the waist and to me being threatened by her over protective brothers about me touching her. Tch, like I'd like to touch her…….Like I said from before, I'm in denial!! Anyway I just shrugged my shoulders at them and began to walk to my special star room while carrying Polka bridal style but was stopped when a voice called.

" Oi! Hyuuga! You might need this!" I turned around just in time to catch something with my right hand while my left was holding Polka up and her body leaning unto my chest. When I caught it, I returned her to her original position and started to walk away, not even bothering to look at what her brother threw to me.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally arrived at my room and right after I opened the door, I placed Mikan, I mean Polka on my bed and since I couldn't take a shower or drag her with my to gat her a new set of clothes, I'll just have to get our shoes of and get some rest. I glanced at my clock…..

9:30 Pm

Tch, what the hell is this idiot thinking when she went out of the academy on her own! Riding- her -new -bike my ass, she was missing since this moring! It was impossible for her to ride her bike for more than 5 hours! God, what does this Idiot take me for? A moron!? I snorted at that thought as I finished taking off both out shoes and climbed on the bed. After a while of looking at her, my eyes slowly began to close until it was all pitch dark.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NEXT DAY……**

I suddenly felt a tug on my right wrist and the bed shaking violently, I opened my eyes revealing a pair of crimson orbs and looked at the person beside me. She was leaning on the bed's head board, her shoulders and chest violently rising up and down as her body shook hard. She had beads of sweat on her fore head and it looks like she can't breath……

Oh Crap, Don't tell me she has….

I wasn't able to finish my thoughts when she flashed me a pleading look as she grasp the bed sheet tight and her hazel eyes tearing up.

" Oi, what's wrong?" I asked her as I closed the distance between us and that's when I realized that she has asthma! God, why didn't I realize it sooner?! I looked around and an object that was resting on the bed side table caught my eye. It was an inhaler….. Oh so that's what Persona gave me yesterday. I shook my head and grabbed the inhaler and shoved it to Mikan's mouth. I pressed the button but she still wouldn't stop. For the first time in my life, I was panicking when I thought of an idea.

I took the inhaler from her mouth and shove it unto mine and pressed the button but I didn't inhale it, instead I pushed her down on the bed causing her to gasp and open her mouth and I dived in, sealing her lips with mine. Her opened lips was against mine as I pushed the inhaler's air from my mouth to hers. She calmed down a bit but her breathing isn't normal yet. So I pressed the inhaler in my mouth and transferred it to hers and after a few times of doing it, her breathing was normal again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MIKAN'S POV**

Oh My Fucking God…..

Did Hyuuga just kiss me or is this a freakin nightmare?! I prefer the nightmare….. It's all because of that stupid asthma attack.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued!!!!

Please R & R. I just finished it last night and wasn't able to post it. Anyway, hope you like it but please give me suggestions if you want and for those who read the first version of this, sorry but I have to change something.


	17. Awkward

**Flashback**

_I took the inhaler from her mouth and shove it unto mine and pressed the button but I didn't inhale it, instead I pushed her down on the bed causing her to gasp and open her mouth and I dived in, sealing her lips with mine. Her opened lips was against mine as I pushed the inhaler's air from my mouth to hers. She calmed down a bit but her breathing isn't normal yet. So I pressed the inhaler in my mouth and transferred it to hers and after a few times of doing it, her breathing was normal again._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**MIKAN'S POV**_

_Oh My Fucking God….._

_Did Hyuuga just kiss me or is this a freakin' nightmare?! I prefer the nightmare….. It's all because of that stupid asthma attack. _

**End of Flashback**

When my breathing came back to normal, I felt the pressure on my lips lifted and soon it wasn't there. But all I saw was a pair of crimson eyes staring down at me and for the first time that I stayed here at the Academy, I saw his concern that leaked through his facade as he stared down at me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

The cream white bed sheets messed up, the dark blue pillows scattered on the floor. There, they lay on Natsume's king sized bed, the owner hovering over the brunette as they stared at each other's eyes. Mikan's face was flushed, her arms was raised above her head, her silky brunette hair scattered everywhere while her legs slightly apart. Natsume's arms supported his weight, both of his legs was in either side of Mikan's milky legs as his raven hair hung down his fore head and some of it were over lapping his fiery crimson eyes. Both teens were breathing heavily yet their intense gaze on each other never wavered. Nothing could be heard through out the room, only the heavy breathing of the raven and the brunette.

**BANG!!**

The door was loudly opened, causing Mikan and Natsume to break their gaze on each other, startled on who has the guts to intrude the flame caster's room and the two of them turned their heads towards the door. There, by the door was a silver head boy that was clearly stunned on the scene that he saw; his one and only sister under his most respected senpai, actually the _only _senpai that he respected and I think his respect won't last long. Especially at what's he's seeing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Youichi's POV**

I sat up on my twin sized bed then raked my hand through sliver hair while glancing around my three star bed room. Mikan-nee's sleeping with Natsume-nii tonight and I have a feeling that something's gonna happen between those two. I groggily stood up and headed for my bathroom to take a quick shower and head for Natsume-nii's room to check on Mikan-nee. After taking a cold shower, I headed for my closet and took out my school uniform and dressed up then headed for the door, not bothering to fix my hair. I never really fixed my hair before so why start now? Just like Natsume-nii, I never wear my bow tie and shoved my hands in my pocket. I don't know how I got this habit from him but I guess I picked it up over the years I stayed here and hanged out with him.

I was walking toward Natsume-nii's room that was just a floor higher than mine which is the floor that all the special stars sleep on. I walked down the hall and instead of knocking on his door, I just barged in. I expected to see both of them dressed up and sitting as far away from each other, but this is so damn shocking and irritating at the same time. There, I saw Natsume-nii _**on**__**top**_ and _**my sister**_. Empahsizing the word **MY SISTER!**

Their heads turned toward me and shock was written all over their face. I could feel my blood boiling at the sight of them.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mikan's POV**

I could feel my eyes widen when You-chan barged in the room. I saw his grip on the door knob tighten and he glared hard at Hyuuga. Speaking of him, when is he getting off of me?! I glanced at him, looking at his reaction which by the way was really irritating 'cuz I didn't even see one. I finally took the initiative to push him away from me when I flet You-chan growing angrier by the second. He sat up with a small grunt and helped me get up by holding my back, pushing me up in the process.

I could feel the cold touch of the handcuffs on my left wrist. I glanced at it and looked back at the very pissed You-chan that's currently trying to suppress his temper.

" Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him warmly while I tugged at me right wrist which was handcuffed to Hyuuga's left wrist. I glanced at him and saw him looking as if we weren't caught by my _dangerous _little _brother_.

" Hey Youichi…" Hyuuga said clearly ignoring the fact that my brother could kill him on the spot. I'm not kidding, it's true! I looked at my brother as he glared hard at Hyuuga. Did I mention he's dangerous?

" Hyuuga, we need to change clothes. We'll be late" I told the raven haired guy beside me as I stood up and asked You-chan to go to his class before the teacher complains to me saying that he isn't attending his classes. And Damn the teacher is so annoying!

"But-" You-chan started but I cut him off with a small glare telling him to go. He reluctantly nodded and proceeded out the door and closed it behind him. Hyuuga and I remained silent until we heard his foot steps disappear.

" Let's go" I said as I stood up and Hyuuga on the other hand was still seated on his place, with a stupid smirk on his face. I sighed and rubbed my temple with my right hand since the other was chained to this raven headed bastard. Then something clicked in my head………._how are we supposed to get dressed?!_

God!

I will foreverly hate this day! Hyuuga and I are facing back to back while trying to put our clothes on. And why do you say do I bother with dressing up behind him? **It's all because of these stupid handcuffs!!**

After about thirty minutes of struggling, yelling at each other and the two of us shouting a lot of words, we were finally done. But of course, we still looked like people who just got out of bed, and considering the situation, it's the best we could do or look like. Although Hyuuga clearly doesn't give a damn on what he looks like, I do. Even though I'm more on the boyish side doesn't mean that I can't be self-conscious when Hyuu- I mean other people around right?

……….RIGHT?!

I shook my head and started for the door while was Hyuuga trailing beside me. We didn't talk or anything, we just continued walking silently down the hallway toward our classroom. I was just about to grab the knob and turn it when somebody beat me to it. The door was thrown open by Hyuuga's so called fan club president and was currently glaring at me as if she could kill me. Key word: ** as if**.

I raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to actually **try** and hurt me. I can literally see her blood boil as she continued to look back and forth between me and Hyuuga. Her hands was tightly balled in to fists as she was about to shout something but was suddenly cut off when we smelled something burning and seconds later she was screaming and running around like a lunatic, wait, scratch that, she _is _a lunatic. When she was out of our way Hyuuga and I walked to our seat and sat down at the same time. He took out his manga while I slept on the desk, my arms folded under me and my head on top of it and once again I fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Natsume's POV**

After burning Permy's hair, Polka and I walked to our seat and plopped down at the same time while I took out my manga and she slept on the desk. It didn't take a while before people started to stare at us or more specifically, at the handcuffs that's starting to seriously piss me off. I just ignored the curious stares that was being thrown to us from all sides and continued to read my manga which apparently has been on the same page for 5 minutes now.

After a while of reading, I felt a light tug at my right hand that was handcuffed to polka and saw her breathing unevenly, sweating at the process. I stared at her for a while, seeing if something's going to happen that can lead to another one of her 'dangerous' asthma attacks. Her breathing was getting worse by the second so I sat her up and let her lean on the back of her chair. Tch, this girl should thank me later for being this nice to her.

I went back to reading my manga when I felt something heavy on my shoulder. I don't have to guess what that is, I just took a side glance and threw a small smile at the brunette girl that's currently leaning on my shoulder……

God! What's happening to me?! I don't smile, especially for a girl. Damn, something must be wrong with me to think this way. I shook my head trying to clear my head.

I closed my eyes for a while as frustration took over me…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

**Bang!**

The door loudly opened while Narumi walked in the room wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. If your gonna ask, Yes, It's the same Narumi that his students call gay. It was so surprising to see their gayish teacher wear boyish clothes that all of the loud students shut their mouths and turned to stare at Narumi as if a miracle itself happened.

When Narumi reached his desk in front of the room, he coughed loudly, trying to break free of the awkward silence and began to speak "Okay class, Today we'll be having a new student" He announced as his voice echoed through out the room. At this point, our little brunette was half awake and was rubbing her right eye with her uncuffed hand, trying to dispel her sleepiness.

" You can come in now" Narumi cheerfully said but still having that manly aura. Right after he said that, a girl with raven hair that reached her waist and a pair of dazzling crimson eyes walked in with a small calm smile painted on her face.

" Please Introduce yourself" Narumi told the girl, urging her to tell the class who she was as all the students stared at her, especially our dearest brunette that was still sleepy.

" My name's Aoi Hyuuga" The girl known as Aoi said in a smooth voice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**To be Continued**

Sorry if I only uploaded now!

Please R&R guys!


	18. Waking her up

Chapter 18

**Flashback**

" You can come in now" Narumi cheerfully said but still having that manly aura. Right after he said that, a girl with raven hair that reached her waist and a pair of dazzling crimson eyes walked in with a small calm smile painted on her face.

" Please Introduce yourself" Narumi told the girl, urging her to tell the class who she was as all the students stared at her, especially our dearest brunette that was still sleepy.

" My name's Aoi Hyuuga" The girl known as Aoi said in a smooth voice.

**End Of Flashback**

Murmurs started to erupt between the students as they stared at the new girl. Yes she was pretty, not to mention seriously hott but they can clearly see that she looked alike with a certain Hyuuga in their very own class.

**Thud. . . **

A loud thud was heard as the whole class witnessed that _The _Natsume Hyuuga has a shocked expression plastered on his face. His eye wide and his manga lay on the floor as he sat still, staring at the girl that could easily pass as his twin. Aoi's face was practically radiating happiness as a small smile was placed on her lips. Natsume stared at her and was pulled out of his trance when he felt a sudden movement on his shoulder. He glanced at the brunette beside him, her finally waking up while rubbing her eye cutely with her un-handcuffed hand, trying to dispel sleep out of her hazel orbs. Natsume snapped his head back to the girl in front and finally saying a word, trying to find out if she was real or not.

" Aoi.... ? Is that you?" His voice was colored with disbelief while blinking his eyes as if to make the figure in front of the room disappear.

"The one and only" Aoi said with a small giggle as her eyes lit up with pure joy on seeing his beloved brother again.

" Can you two get on with now? I'm trying to sleep here" Mikan grumbled and yawned. She obviously lacked sleep. _' Tch, she didn't get a blink of sleep I guess. And that asthma attack took a lot out of her……' _ Just thinking about the 'incident' this morning made Natsume smirk as he took a quick glance at Mikan and looked back at Aoi.

" We'll talk later….." Natsume told Aoi as she just nodded in response. "….. Oi, Naru, she's sitting with me" his tone rang with finality as the crimson eyed girl walked toward her brother and sat down next to him. Mikan resumed her position on Natsume's shoulder and returned to sleep as Aoi plopped down next to him. The raven haired lad looked at the brunette sleeping on his shoulder, his eyes softening at the sight of her serene face.

" You know Nii-chan, you can always ask her out instead of just staring at her " Aoi said with a giggle, her eyes showing amusement at the two.

" Just shut up" her brother said, growling at her as he tried to hide his blush with his raven tinges. Although Aoi wasn't even a little bit fazed by his brother's threat, instead she laughed louder. When Natsume felt his cheeks cool down, he threw a glare at his sister that's trying to stifle her laughter but is failing miserably.

The flame caster sighed in annoyance and just let Mikan sleep on his shoulder peacefully.

"Your not so bad.... Natsume" Mikan mumbled, audible enough that Natsume heard her before she was fully enveloped by her sleep. Natsume sighed for the second time that day, but this time there was something in it that Aoi couldn't decipher. There was something different…."_He changed _"Aoi thought as she stared at the two of them, a small smile playing at her lips.

**Aoi's POV**

He changed…..

I felt a tug at my lips at I stared at them. I never thought I'd see the day when he's happy with someone else beside Otou-san, Okaa-san and me. It's hard to believe that he actually found someone, here….. at The Academy, the placed he used to call hell. But maybe, Mikan-nee can change that. But from the looks of it, Mikan-nee still hasn't realized what her feelings are for Nii-chan but maybe that's where I'll come in.

**Normal POV**

Aoi's small smile turned into a smirk as she started formulating her plan to get Mikan and Natsume together. But she needed help and from what she observed, all she needs is one person. Hotaru Imai.

**Hours later….**

"Oi, Polka. Wake up" Natsume said shrugging his shoulder to move Mikan's head. But the brunette gave no sign of waking up, it's already lunch and Fan girls are crowding their desk, trying to make him eat their "Love-Filled" bentos. The thought of Natsume swallowing a just a small bite could just me him barf.

**Natsume's POV**

Crap! If this Idiot girl won't wake up, I'd be choking and from the looks of it, it'll be soon. I did the only thing I could do at a time like this, for my survival and for the very first time, I've got to put aside my pride. Heck! I don't even care if she screams her lungs out and make my ears bleed. I turned my body to toward Polka and cupped her cheek but still there wasn't a damn sign of her waking up so I continued my plan and inched my face closer to hers, tch…I could already hear the idiot girls gasp. And finally, our distance was closed, our lips finally meeting.

--------------------------------------------- 30 MINUTES LATER--------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

A bright pink hand mark is on Natsume's cheek. It obviously hurts since you could visibly see him wince as he tried to press a cold compress that Ruka gave him a while ago, on his cheek.

" What the hell is your problem?!" Mikan practically shouted at him now that they're on one of the branches of the sakura tree, trying to hide form their crazed fans, Natsume sprawled on his usual branch, his head on Mikan's lap while Mikan sat be side him, leaning on the main branch. Although they were in an intimate position, it meant nothing compared to their earlier _–cough-_ predicaments. But instead of saying a proper reply which by the way he usually never does, he gave a grunt in return.

"It's not like we haven't done it before" The flame caster mumbled, obviously pissed. All he did was kiss her, nothing special…..right? The brunette sighed in frustration and felt totally pissed after running away from the lunatic fangirls and fanboys because of the stupid kiss. They thought that Mikan and Natsume is going out which is highly unlikely at the current situation.

" Ugh! You dimwit! Do you know what my two brothers can do to you?! They can _**kill**_ you!" The brunette shouted at him, clearly annoyed that he can't get it through his thick skull. It's not like he's the only who enjoyed the kiss.

" What? You worried 'bout me now, Polka?" A smirk graced Natsume's lips that's as sure as hell annoying the crap out of Mikan. She glared at him hard but he remained unfazed by her hostile response.

"What ever you say, lover boy" hissed by an annoyed Mikan. She obviously wasn't oblivious to the fact that he clearly has a thing for her although it hasn't fully developed yet. Natsume just rolled his crimson eyes at her, not caring about the _'lover boy' _comment. But surely, he underestimated this girl even though he's fully aware on what she can do.

"What now? if we go down from this tree, we're gonna get killed" Mikan said then sighed. She began to stroke Natsume's hair unconsciously and leaned her head on the the tree's trunk.

" Natsume-kuuuu~n!" a high pitched voice screamed that made the both of them wince.

"Mikan-samaaaa~!" a chorus of low voices shouted as a stampede of both genders came rushing by, obviously looking for both of them.

"See! What're we gonna do now?!" Mikan hissed under her breath, trying to not be heard. But unfortunately for them they did.

" Hey! There they are!" a girl shouted and pointed right at them causing them to jump down from the tree, Natsume first then followed by Mikan, both landing gracefully and ran.

" Nice going Strawberries… you and your big mouth" Natsume's voice rang with irritation as he threw a small glare in Mikan's direction while she just ignored him and her underwear pattern. They can't actually split up since they were still handcuffed.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Mikan and pulled her into an alley together with Natsume while she struggled to get away and finally being pissed at the guy, she grabbed his arm and flipped him, making the captor land on his butt in front of the "couple".

" What was that fooooo~r! I was trying to help here" A guy with blonde hair with dark brown highlights whined as he stood up and dusted his black pants.

" Oh sorry Jun. You know I'm not good with surprises" Mikan quickly said as the stampeding teenagers went by, not minding their little conversation in the alley.

" S'okay… so what'd you do this time?" Jun mockingly asked as he gazed at the brunette and slowly looked at their handcuffed hands. " Looks like I missed something…" He trailed off while raising an eyebrow questioningly at them.

" Tch… It's all his fault" Mikan grumbled as he glared at Nastume while he just leaned at the wall, hands shoved deep in his pocket.

" The bastard kissed me" she rolled her eyes at him.

" Oh, looks like lover boy's taking a move" Jun smirked at the flame caster and shook his head.

" Does everybody know 'bout that?!" Natsume said, clearly irritated at the fact that his feelings are too obvious.

" Your not _that_ obvious, we're just really smart" Mikan and Jun chorused together, Mikan playfully punching Jun's arm as she giggled.

" Can you 2 _**idiots**_ stop reading my mind" Natsume said through gritted teeth. Emphasizing and dragging out the word "Idiots" just to annoy them….

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Hey! **

**Sorry if it came too late…. I was too lazy to do the next chapter. Any…. If you want the next chapter, you have to give a hell lot of reviews!**


	19. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Author's Note!

**Okay guys, I haven't updated for a loooooong time, but I've been busy and my laptop that supposedly contains chapter 19 crashed. So here's the thing; I need a beta reader ASAP. Those who are willing to be my beta reader, please send in a short one shot of a NatsuMi. There's no specific theme. As long as you're an awesome writer and a cool editor, then I don't mind who you are. I'm not sure it when I'll be able to reply your stories since I have exams 2 weeks from now But I'll do my best. I really need a beta reader to speed up the process of making the next chapters, especially remaking chapter 19. And thanks for hearing me out.**

**I"ll do my best to make this story awesome:**

**Kawaiianime101  
**


	20. Stuck in an Alley, You and I

**Chapter 19**

_**Flashback**_

" Tch… It's all his fault" Mikan grumbled as he glared at Nastume while he just leaned at the wall, hands shoved deep in his pocket.

" The bastard kissed me" she rolled her eyes at him.

" Oh, looks like lover boy's taking a move" Jun smirked at the flame caster and shook his head.

" Does everybody know 'bout that?" Natsume said, clearly irritated at the fact that his feelings are too obvious.

" You're not _that_ obvious, we're just really smart" Mikan and Jun chorused together, Mikan playfully punching Jun's arm as she giggled.

" Can you 2 _**idiots**_ stop reading my mind" Natsume said through gritted teeth. Emphasizing and dragging out the word "Idiots" just to annoy them….

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

A threatening black aura began to seep out of Natsume due to the extreme annoyance he felt towards the 2 brunettes. He clenched and unclenched his fist in an attempt to calm himself down and release the tension he's feeling.

"Leave Natsume-nii alone" A voice that came deeper from alley said. "Who's there!" Mikan replied as her senses became alert.

"Relax, Nee-chan. It's Just me" And with that statement, Youichi emerged from the darkness he was submerged in. He was scratching the back of his head in an annoyed manner as his stare switched to one person to the other.

"Your rabid fans pushed me in here... More like trampled me though" He muttered the last part in as he crushed the small pity he had for the fanclub, hoping that his sibling would avenge him. He gave a quick glare to the general direction of Natsume and Mikan as irritation once again filled him when a tinge of pain came from the back of his head.

"They did, did they?..." A maniac smile emerged from Mikan as she began cracking her fingers. Anyone can obviously see that she's pissed because her _beloved _brother got hurt due to those retards that doesn't have anything better to do. Youichi merely sighed and stomped his way out of the cramped area and into the vast street.

A small tug came from her handcuffed hand. "Chill would'ya" Natsume said as he pulled the Bruntte closer to him.

"Tsk. C'mon let's get outta here before they find us" Mikan murmured as she once again felt the rumble of the crowd that's currently tormenting them. She held the flamecaster's hand and teleported themselves out of the alley, leaving Jun alone and defenseless.

The next thing became a blur to both Mikan and Natsume. All they know was that Mikan was sitting on Natsume's lap under the Sakura tree. The Nullifier's head was on the crook of his neck while Nastume's hand was wrapped securely around Mikan's waist.

It didnt occur to them that they should separate. They were too cozy to do that. Natsume twisted his head, incidentally tickling Mikan's nose with his long locks of raven hair. They stared at each other for a while, both getting lost at the others intriguing eyes. Their soul's depth luring their hidden emotions out. And with the gentle wind's caress, both of them were lulled to sleep in each other's arms.

_**Meanwhile behind some bushes...**_

"Stop that Imai-san" A blonde lad harshly whispered to his emotionless partner as she continued to take pictures of the sleeping couple.

"I have to say the same, Hotaru Imai" A deep voice came from behind the two. Both of them slowly turned around and what, although more like a who, greeted them was a big surprise.

Persona sat behind them with his feet crossed and unbelievably dressed in his normal clothes. His mask was gone, revealing bloodshot eyes and a simple v-neck t-shirt with black pants as his attire made him appear casual and friendly although his reputation said otherwise.

The man behind them made a cold shiver run down Ruka's spine as Hotaru took one last shot and stored her camera away. "What're you doing here anyway?" Hotaru's blank voice pierced through the heavy atmosphere that began to develop around them.

"Squirt" Came Persona's one word reply. "You shouldn't worry 'bout her too much. The idiot can beat Hyuuga to a pulp any day" She said in reassurance to the overprotective brother.

"I'll take your word for that, Imai" With it, Persona got up and brushed the grass that stuck to his pants and walked away from the scene.

"Well that was... awkward" Ruka said breathlessly.

"Hyuuga still hasn't introduced us yet" Hotaru added. _'I can't get close up shots. This idiot does like to have privacy. Tch' _And with the thought of earning money she finally decided that Mikan Sakura and her will soon be acquainted under any circumstances. Dollar signs instanlty flashed in her previously emotionless eyes.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_Sorry if its too short ^_^ I might have to put this story up for adoption, I'm still considering it though. So please R&R and tell me whether or not I have to let others adopt this story_**


End file.
